Lucy Dragon Heiress
by seetibet
Summary: Lucy ist kein Mensch, sondern ein Drache. Sie Besitz unbegrenzte Kraft und die Menschen wollen dies für böses nutzen. Die einzigen die sie vertrauen kann ist Fairy Tail, oder? Lucy wird erkennen das sie nicht nur für sich kämpfen wird, sondern für das überleben ihrer Rasse. Pairing [Lucy x Laxus x Natsu x Gajeel x ?] Rated M, wegen späteren Kapiteln.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Dragon Heiress

Kapitel 1. Glühen

* * *

><p><em>Lucy als 3 Jährige POV<em>

_Es passierte alles sehr schnell, zu schnell für mich. _

_Ich verbrachte gerade einen wunderschönen Tag mit meiner Mutter._

_Es war sonnig und wir lachten ununterbrochen. Mutter nahm mich in den Arm und lächelte:_

_**''Luciana , mein Kind.''**_

_Ich blickte sie überrascht an, Mutter nannte mich selten bei meinem ganzen Namen._

**_''Ja Mutter ?''_**

_fragte ich sie und blickte sie neugierig an. _

**_''Es tut mir so leid, meine Kleine. Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen!_**

**_Es tut mir selbst weh, nur daran zudenken was die Männer mit dir gemacht hatten.''_**

_Sie sagte dies alles mit Tränen in den Augen und ich blickte sie verwirrt an._

_Mutter wischte sich die Tränen fort und sagte dann mit leiser Stimme :_

_**''Ich weiss, ich verlange etwas schreckliches von dir. Aber du musst dich erinnern! Ich hatte dir einst die Erinnerung versperrt und diese Kraft in dir verborgen. Aber das Siegel bröckelt, diese Kraft kommt zurück.''**_

_Sie sagte das alles und drehte sich von mir fort._

**_''Mama, Mama! Geh nicht, bitte las mich nicht allein. Mama!''_**

_Schrie ich doch sie ging._

**_''Ich lieb dich Luciana, du wirst damit klar kommen, Du Bist Stark!''_**

_Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie._

_Ich schrie und versuchte sie einzuholen. Zwecklos._

_Ich fiel zu Bode, nicht mehr drei Jahre alt sondern 18 Jahre alt. Ich blickte auf mein rosa Gildenzeichen, Fairy Tail._

_Meine 2te Familie Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p>Ich wachte auf und rieb mir die Augen, es war ein nur ein Traum gewesen.<p>

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und erstarrte, ich glühte!

Ein kleiner Schreckensschrei entkam meiner Kehle und ich sprang aus dem Bett. Schnell eilte ich zu meinen Schlüssel und schnappte mir Capricons Schlüssel.

**''Öffne dich Tor der Ziege Capricon!''**

sagte ich und Capricon erschien.

**''Guten morgen Lucy, wie kann...''**

Er erstarrte und blickte mich nun entsetzt an.

Nach ein paar Minuten schien er sich beruhigt zuhaben. Er blickte mich an und murmelte etwas, was für Menschens Ohren nicht hörbar war.

**''Wie konnte sie Laylas Siegel brechen?''**

**''Was meinst du? Mutter hatte auch etwas von einem Siegel gesagt? Bitte Capricon, was ist das Siegel und welche Erinnerungen hat meine Mutter ****gemeint!''**

Er blickte mich überrascht an und seufzte meinen Namen und sagte nur, das es kompliziert sei und das er es mit dem Spirit König besprechen müsste. Daraufhin verschwand er und liess mich allein.

Ich stand hier völlig verdattert und glühte immer noch. Ich seufzte und liess mich erschöpft zu Boden sinken.

So schlief ich auf den Boden in einen Traumlosen Schlaf ein.

* * *

><p>Stunden später schüttelte mich jemand, ich grummelte und murmelte das man mich weiter schlafen lassen solle.<p>

**''Lucy, der König möchte mit dir sprechen.''**

Sagte eine vertraute stimme, meine Lieder Flatterten und ich blickte zu Loke hinauf.

Er lächelte mich schief an und bot mir seine Hand an. Ich wurde leicht rot und liess mich von ihm aufhelfen.

**''Ahh!''**

Grummelte ich da der Boden meinen Rücken keine wohltat gab.

Ich blickte zu meinen Spiegel und sah das ich immer noch leuchtete und seufzte.

**''Komm Prinzessin, zieh das an.''**

Sagte mein guter Freund und ich nickte nur.

Er gab mir ein Bündel Kleider und mit denen eilte ich ins Badezimmer.

Ich entkleidete mich und duschte schnell.

Nach 10 Minuten war ich fertig gekleidet und blickte Loke erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser lächelte nur und sagte, das ich jeden Tag schöner werde. Wie meine Mutter.

Ich errötete über sein Kompliment und lächelte.

Das Kleid das er mir gegeben hatte war aus der Spirit Welt und passte mir angegossen. Es war ein silbrige Tunika das bis zum Boden fiel. Es war schlicht doch wunderschön. Doch das schönste war der Gürtel, er war golden und leuchtete so hell wie ich gerade leuchtete aber der Gürtel hatte Insignien von allen Zodiac Schlüssel. Ich lächelte und Loke nahm meine Hand. Ich griff noch schnell zu meinen Schlüssel (Keine Zeit um meine Schuhe anzuziehen) bevor er uns in die Geisterwelt transportierte.

* * *

><p>Der Raum in dem wir landeten war ein Prunkvoller Thronraum. Ich liess Lokes Hand los und schaute mich überrascht um. Loke lächelte mich nur an und man konnte sehen das es ihn meine Neugier amüsierte.<p>

Der Raum war riesig, wie auch die Fenster und die eine Tür die aus dem Raum ging.

Es hatte alle 2 Meter einen Pfosten und einen Teppich der durch die Mitte des Raumes ging.

Am ende des Teppichs stand der König.

**''Willkommen Luciana Heartfillia, Tochter von Layla Heartfillia und Eigentümer der 13 Zodiacs Schlüssel!''**

Sagte der Moustache König.

_( In dieser Geschichte hat Lucy alle Schlüssel und ist auch viel stärker)_

Der auf einmal in dem Raum erschien.

**''Moustache Mann! Ähm ich meine Spiritking''**

Schrie ich überrascht und Loke blickte mich nur entsetzt an.

Der König aber lächelte :

**''Meine gute Freundin Luciana''**

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Wenn mich jemand bei meinen ganzen Namen rief bedeutet dies meist ärger.

**''Also Luciana, wie ich sehe hat Capricon nicht übetrieben. Du leuchtest so hell wie ein Stern.''**

Sagte der König und lächelte. Ich errötete und fragte :

**''Was passiert mit mir und was für ein Siegel hat meine Mutter auf mich gelegt?''**

Der König seufzte nur und fragte ob ich wirklich wissen will. Ich nickte nur.

Er kam auf mich zu und berührte mich seiner Geister Hand meine Stirn. Sie fühlte sich kalt an..

**''Das Siegel ist am bröckeln, es hätte vielleicht nur noch Wochen vielleicht sogar nur noch Tagen gehalten. Wenn ich das Siegel breche werden alle Erinnerungen und deine ganze Kraft freigesetzt. Willst du dies wirklich tun Luciana?''**

Ich blickte ihn an und merkte das ich die ganze Zeit den Atem angehalten hatte.

Ich atmete tief ein und sagte mit fester Stimme :

**''Ich möchte nicht ihm ungewissen Leben, selbst wenn ich angst habe doch möchte ich es wissen.''**

Der König nickte nur und ich spürte wie seine eisige Hand immer wärmer wurde, bis sie fast brannte. Ich bemerkte wie alle Zodiacs nun in den Raum waren und mich gespannt ansahen. Sie lächelten mich an und ich lächelte schwach zurück. Loke sah aus als wolle er noch etwas sagen als der König seine Stimme erhob und das brennen unerträglich wurde.

**''Ich König der Spirits und Herrscher der 88 Konstellation, breche nun das Siegel das einst Layla Heartfillia, Celestial Dragon über ihre Tochter, Prinzessin Luciana Heartfillia, Celestial Drache, Besitzerin der 13 Zodiacs und Herrscherrin der Drachen, erstellt hat.**

**Mögen alle ihre verborgene Kraft und ihre Erinnerungen zurückkommen''**

Die schmerzen wurden unerträglich und ich schrie. Doch bevor jemand etwas tun oder sagen konnte fiel ich in ein schwarzes Loch, in ein Loch meiner Erinnerungen.

* * *

><p><em>Hallo, das ist meine 1ste Fanfic und ich hoffe sie ist okay :)<em>

_Fairy Tail gehört Hiro Mashima. _

_Also ich werde vielleicht die Geschichte noch in Englisch übersetzen,_

_ nur wenn sie nicht völlig schlecht ist :D_

_Also, bis dahin Minna ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, Willkommen zum 2ten Kapitel :D

Kapitel 2. Erinnerungen

* * *

><p><em>Ich stand in Mitte eines riesigen Voids, alles war Schwarz und ich konnte nicht einmal meine Hand sehen.<em>

**_''Wo bin ich? Ist jemand hier?''_**

_Fragte ich und blickte mich um, aber es blieb leise und die Dunkelheit fühlte sich erdrückend an._

_Als dann auf einmal ein Licht erschien, ich eilte in das Licht, begierig darauf die erdrückende Dunkelheit zu entkommen und als ich dort an Kamm, verschwand der Boden unter meinen Füssen und ich schrie!_

* * *

><p><span>Lucy 3 Jahre alt POV<span>

**''Mama, Mama! Schau ich habe Flügel''**

Sagte ich und grinsend über meine schwarzen Flügel. Meine Mutter und mein Vater blickten mich überrascht an. Meine Mutter lächelte und sagte :

**''Wow Lucy, ich hatte Jahre gebraucht um meine Flügel zu benützen.''**

Mein Vater war aber nur besorgt :

**''Sie ist stark. Die Menschen werden nach ihrer Kraft streben. **

**Lucy mein Kind, zeige deine Kraft niemals einem anderen Menschen ausser Mama oder Papa. Stimmts Lalya?''**

Meine Mutter nickte nur besorgt. Ich verstand das nicht, doch nickte ich, was war schlimm daran zu fliegen?

Ich flog ohne sorgen über sie und lachte, den ich liebte das Gefühl zu fliegen!

Mutter öffnete ihre Arme und ich sprang in ihre Arme. Wir lachten aber Mutter wurde auf einmal Ernst und sagte mit einem traurigen Lächeln :

**''Lucy mein Kind, du bist stark und deine Kraft wächst noch immer. Es wird Menschen geben die deine Kraft wollen, den du bist die Königin der Drachen. Herrscherin über alle Drachen und diese werden deine Befehle befolgen müssen.''**

Ich blickte sie nur verwirrt an und Vater kam zu uns und nahm uns beide in den Arm.

**''Aber wir werden das nicht zulassen. Ich werde das nicht zulassen. Das euch etwas passiert, den ich liebe euch.''**

Sagte mein Vater und der griff um uns wurde stärker. Mutter nickte nur und lächelte uns an.

Mein Vater grinste und fragte :

**''Na wer hat den Lust auf Eis creme?''**

**''Ja! Erdbeere Eiscrem!''**

Schrie ich und tanzte in der Luft, meine schwarzen Flügel flatterten und mein Drachen Schwanz pikste aus meinem rosa Kleid. Erst jetzt bemerkte meine Mutter den Drachenschwanz und ihr Blick wurde Nachdenklich.

**_''Zu stark''_**

Flüsterte meine Mutter und seufzte. Vater nahm aber nur ihre Hand und lächelte sie an.

Ich landete graziös auf den Boden und blickte sie ungeduldig an. Diese lachten nur und folgten mir.

* * *

><p><strong>''Mama, Papa wo seid ihr?''<strong>

Schrie ich nervös und rannte suchend nach ihnen durch das Schloss.

Fenster zerbrachen, Geschrei und schwere Schritte hörte ich. Ich rannte weiter, die Angst schnürte nun meine Kehle zu. Wo sind sie?

**''Na was haben wir denn da?''**

Fragte eine tiefe stimme und ich erstarrte.

Ein Mann ende 30 stand vor mir mit einem Schwert in der Hand. Dieses war Blut verschmiert. Ich fing an zu zittern und trat einige schritte nach hinten. Nur um in den Armen eines anderen Mannes zu landen.

**''Na na na kleines, wo willst du den hin?''**

Ich schrie auf und wollte weg, doch der Griff des Mannes verstärkte sich. Ich winselte, wollte nur weg von diesen Monstern. Die Männer aber lachten nur. Der Mann vor mir fragte, was sie mit mir machen sollen. Der andere sagte nur, das sie nur die Prinzessin brauchen kein kleines Kind. Eine Prinzessin überlegte ich, doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte hörte ich wie eine Vertraute Frau :

**''Ihr Monster, lasst meine Tochter ihn ruhe!''**

Schrie die Frau und rannte auf die Männer zu.

**''Mama!''**

Schrie ich und versuchte aus den Griff des Mannes zu entkommen. Mutter zog ihr Schwert und knurrte das die Männer mich ihn ruhe lassen sollen.

**''Ahh die Verborgene Herrscherin! Und dann müsste das, ''**

Er zog an meinen Haaren,

**''die Prinzessin sein.''**

Meiner Mutters knurrte und der Griff um ihr Schwert wurde stärker.

**''Ich werde euch umbringen!''**

Schrie Mutter und rannte auf den ersten Mann zu. Der parierte und schnalzte entnervt.

**''Nimm die Prinzessin und verschwinde Mordren''**

Sagte der Mann der mit meiner Mutter kämpfte. Ich schrie nach meiner Mutter und versuchte zu entkommen der Mann der mich hielt wurde wütend und um mich zum schweigen zu bringen hielt er mit seiner Hand meinen Mund zu. Ich beisste auf seine Hand und schrie :

**''Mama, pass auf! Hinter dir!''**

Sie wich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus, doch ein anderer rammte ihr die Klinge in ihr Bein. Mutter schrie und schnitt dem nächsten die Kehle auf. Blut spritze überall und die Männer lachten nur. Ihren toten Kameraden völlig egal.

**''Lasst Mutter ihn Ruhe, ich tu alles, doch lasst sie ihn Ruhe!''**

Der Mann den ich gebissen hatte lachte und schlug mich gegen die Wand, ich winselte vor schmerz, doch er lachte nur und fragte :

**''Alles kleine Prinzessin?''**

Ich weinte , der Schmerz vernebelte meine Sehkraft und nickte schwach. Mutter schrie das ich wegrennen sollte doch einer der Männer kickten, ihr in ihr verletztes Bein und sie schrie von schmerzen auf.

**''Na ist das nicht eine wunderbare Liebe? Das Band zwischen Mutter und Tochter. ****Nun gut, komm mit uns Prinzessin und wir werden niemanden mehr weh tun.''**

Er hielt mir seine Hand hin und ich fragte mit leiser Stimme:

**''Schwört ihr das ihr Mutter und Vater ihn ruhe lasst?''**

Der Mann vor mir, der Mordron hieß, lachte nur und man konnte das knurren meiner Mutter hören.

**''Tu das nicht, Luciana! Nehmt mich und lasst sie ihn Ruhe''**

Der Mann lachte wieder:

**''Du bist nicht in der Lage Forderungen zu stellen. Du hast ja nicht einmal irgendwelche Königs kräfte. Du bist schwach und nutzlos, das einzige für was du gut warst, war die wahre Königin zu gebären. ****Layla Dragonheart''**

Meine Mutters Miene war verzogen und sie knurrte nur:

**''Es mag ja sein das ich keine Königs kraft habe. Ich bin nur ein Celestial Dragon aber ich schwöre euch, ich bringe euch um!''**

**''Mama, ist schon gut.''**

Sagte ich und nahm die Hand des Mannes. Der Mann lächelte triumphierend und ich spürte wie seine Magie mich umgab. Langsam wurde ich müde und den drang zu schlafen wurde unwiderstehlich. Mutter blickte mich nur entsetzt an, sie wollte zu mir doch mit ihrem verletzen Bein konnte sie nicht aufstehen. Ich lächelte sie nur müde an und fiel in einem tiefen Schlaf. Ich hörte noch wie meine Mutter meinen Namen schrie und der Mann sagte leise nur noch:

**''Gute Nacht Prinzessin''**

* * *

><p>Wo bin ich, wo ist Mutter? Überlegte ich und meine Erinnerungen kamen schlagartig zurück. <em>Mama,<em> dachte ich und Tränen fielen an meiner Wange runter. Es waren schon Wochen her seit ich in dieser Zelle eingesperrt war. An den 3 Tag hatte sie mich angefangen zuschlagen, nur zu ihrem Spaß. So kamen sie jeden Tag hierher und schlugen mich für ein paar Stunden. Mein Körper war wund und jede Bewegung tat höllisch weh. Ich hatte Glück das ich noch so Jung war. Den sonst hätten sie vielleicht noch schlimmeres getan. Ich hörte Schritte die sich meiner Zelle näherten und ich erkannte die, es waren die Männer die mich einst Gefangen genommen hatten. Diese blieben vor meiner Zelle stehen und schauten mich an. Ich tat so als würde ich schlafen und die Männer blickten mich nur Nachdenklich an.

**''Wann wird die Prinzessin bereit sein?''**

fragte er. Der andere antwortete:

**''Sie wird in ein zwei Woche maximal gebrochen sein. Dann können wir mit dem Experiment beginnen.''**

Meine Muskeln verhärteten sich, was für ein Experiment meinen sie?

**''Wird sie es aber überleben?''**

Fragte einer. Der andere lachte und sagte nur, das sie es sicher überleben wird, hoffentlich. Die Schritte entfernten sich und ich zitterte, _Mama, Papa... _Flüsterte ich und fiel in einem tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

><p><span>6 Monate später<span>

**''So Prinzessin, deine 177 mal erwartet dich''**

Sagte Mordren, ich blickte ihn nur leblos an und nickte. Ich stand aus meinen Sessel auf und folgte den Mann aus meiner Zelle. Ich folgte ihm und er führte mich zu einem Raum. Der Raum war riesig und in der Mitte stand ein metallener Tisch, rundherum waren Männer und Frauen. Diese erwarteten mich, ich ging zum Tisch und legte mich drauf. Die Menschen fesseln mich und fingen mit der Behandlung an. Eine Spritze wurde mir gegeben, meine 177 Spritze. Dies sollte meine Magische Kraft erhöhen, doch sie fühlte sich an wie heisse Lava. Es brannte und ich biss die Zähne auf einander. Egal wie viel und wie lange ich das mache, es tat Weh, höllisch Weh. Nach mehreren Minuten wo sie nur abwarteten nahm man eine zweite Spritze. Mein atem ging flacher, ich kriege meist nur eine Spritze pro Tag. Also warum eine zweite? Ich fing an zu zittern als sie die Spritze genau vor meinem rechten Auge anhob. Nein, werden sie es tun? Ich versuchte mich zuwehren doch es war nutzlos, man stach die Spritze in mein Auge. Ich schrie, die flüssige Lava verbrannte mich, winselnd sagte ich nur :

**'' Bitte, bitte tötet mich. Bitte es tut so weh!''**

Die Menschen blieben aber stumm, meine Magie wallte und der Schmerz fühlte sich unmenschlich an, _Mama _flüsterte ich nur. _Mama hatte immer gesagt ich solle meine Kraft niemals einem Menschen zeigen. Doch langsam verliere ich die Kontrolle, nein ich darf sie nicht Verlieren. Mama hat gesagt etwas schreckliches wird passieren wenn ich sie verliere. Doch es tut so weh, ich habe so angst. Wo ist Mama, wo ist Papa? Haben sie nicht versprochen mich zu beschützen?_ Ich zitterte, _wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere und die Kraft rauslasse werden vielleicht Menschen sterben. Doch die Menschen sind böse, sehr böse. Warum würde sonst jemand so etwas tun. Ich möchte nach Hause, nach Hause. Es ist egal was mit diesen Meschen passieren wird. Menschen sind Böse. Genau Menschen sind böse und Furchtbar, man sollte sie alle töten._ Meine Gedanken kreißten und ich verstand endlich.

**''Menschen sind böse, Menschen müssen sterben! Die Menschen sind Grausam und Furchtbar, ich muss sie töten. Genau töte dieses Vieh das mich Gefangen hält und mir diesen Schmerz zufügt ''**

Ich sprach leise, doch mit jedem Wort erhob ich meine Stimme, die noch immer heißer war vom schreien. Die Menschen wichen zurück und ich konnte sehen wie sie eine Spritze in der Hand hielt die mich zum schlafen bringen sollte. _Menschen sind böse, ich muss sie aus löschen ALLE _und ich verlor die Kontrolle.

* * *

><p><span>Layla POV<span> ( Layla hatte ihr diesen Teil der Erinnerung gegeben, statt was passiert war.)

Es hatte Monate gebraucht bis wir endlich den Standort von Lucy heraus gefunden hatten. Jude hatte viele Kontakte und Gefälligkeiten eingefordert um nach Monaten Lucy zu finden. Ich stand nun hier meine Spirits, Aquarius, Cancer, Capricorn Kampf bereit, neben mir Jude und eine Gruppe von 7 starken Magier die wir anagiert hatten. Wir waren vor einem grossen Gebäude mitten im Wald und man konnte schreie von drinnen hören. Ich versteifte und rannte los, _Lucy ich komme_ war mein einziger Gedanke. Wir hatten herausgefunden, das die Leute die uns überfallen hatten eine dunkele Gilde war namens, Death Kings. Diese waren schon seit Jahren hinter der verlorenen Drachen Magie her. So schnell mich meine Füsse tragen konnten rannte ich in das Gebäude suchend nach Lucy, meine Spirits dicht hinter mir. Jude und die Magier folgten mir. Ich konnte Lucy riechen, sie war hier, doch roch ich auch ein süßlichen metallener Geruch. Blut. Meine Hand ballte sich zu Fäusten und ich folgte dem Geruch, bis zu einer Tür. Ich trat diese ein und landete in der Hölle. Überall waren Menschenteile, zerrissen und zerstückelt , das Blut überall verteilt, den drang mich zu übergeben war unwiderstehlich. Und in der Mitte stand ein kleines Mädchen, ihre blonden Haare waren dreck und Blut verschmutzt und ihr weisses Kleid war mit Blut durch tränkt. Zwei schwarze Flügel ragten ihr aus den Schulterblätter und ihr Drachenschwanz war um den Hals eines toten Mannes geschwungen.

**''Lucy!''**

Schrie ich und eilte auf meine Tochter. Doch als die sich umdrehte erstarrte ich und blieb stehen. Ihre Augen waren leblos, doch ihr rechtes Auge... Ihr rechtes Auge war aus flüssigem Silber. Er bewegte sich und formte Figuren, am Anfang ein Schwert, doch nun ein Herz als sie mich erkannte.(Mit Formen meine ich, das ihr Auge Silbern ist und man dort eine Schwert Figur sieht oder eine Herz Figur sieht.)

**''Mama?''**

fragte das Mädchen und ich nickte nur. Ich fing an zuweinen und der schmerz schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

**''Warum weinst du Mama? Diese bösen Menschen sind tot.''**

sagte meine kleine Lucy und blickte zu mir hoch. Ich nahm sie nur im Arm und drückte sie ganz fest. Ich sagte nur, dass diese bösen Menschen nun tot seien und uns nie wieder etwas tun werden. Lucy nickte nur.

**''Layla? Hast du Lucy?''**

Hörte ich Jude fragen und ich drehte mich zu meinem Ehemann um. Dieser blickte erstarrt dieses Chaos und Abschlachtung an. Doch statt fragen zu stellen ging er nur auf uns zu und nahm uns in den Arm. Er weinte, man konnte sehen das es ihm egal war und das einzig wichtige war das er seine zwei Mädchen ihm Arm hatte.

**''Was zur Hölle ist hier passiert!''**

schrien auf einmal die Magier die wir engagiert hatten, man konnte das entsetzen in ihrer Stimme hören. Ich spürte wie Lucy versteifte und tief ein atmete. Da tat sie etwas was mir den Atem verschlug. Sie knurrte:

**''Menschen, muss Menschen töten. Sie sind böse, muss töten'' **

Sie entkam unserem Griff und ich blickte sie nur entsetzt an. Nur Jude reagierte:

**'' Nein Lucy, das sind nette Menschen. Die haben uns geholfen dich zu finden.''**

Doch sie ignorierte uns und lief auf die Magier zu, immer noch flüsternd das Menschen böse seien und getötet werden sollen. Meine Spirits blickten nur entsetzt auf das Gemetzel doch blieben sie still, aber dann sahen wir etwas unmenschliches. Jude wollte noch etwas sagen doch Lucy rannte auf dem ersten los und riss ihm mir bloßer Hand den Kopf ab. Blut spritzte, tränkte meine Tochter in Blut und diese warf den Kopf einfach fort. Ihr Blick leblos und ihr Silbernes Auge war zu einem Schwert geformt. Sie leckte sich das Blut von den Händen und blickte die restlichen Magier an.

**''Muss Menschen töten''**

sagte diese und bevor diese etwas sagen konnte rannte sie wieder auf die Los. Der eine formte mit Eis Magie ein Schild, doch Lucy zerschmetterte es mit blosser Hand und riss ihm den Kopf ab. Die anderen Männer fingen an Lucy anzugreifen, doch Lucy flog hoch und nahm mit ihrem Drachenschwanz einen Hoch und schleuderte ihn gegen eine Wand, sein Genick brach. Mit dem Kopf immer noch in der Hand, warf sie mit voller Kraft ihn auf einen wehrlosen Magier und dieser starb beim Aufprall. Die restlichen Drei Magier waren geschockt, wegen dem Tod ihrer Nakames und man konnte sehen das sie Lucy töten wollten. Jude und ich standen nur wehrlos da, unsere Körper konnten sich nicht bewegen. Unsere geliebte kleine Lucy schlachtete die Männer ab. Ich blickte Lucy genauer an und erkannte das ihr Magischer Level exponentiell gesteigert war, um das 50 Fache gesteigert und da sie noch jung war würde ihre Kraft immer noch wachsen. Lucy landete nun Graziös und blickte die drei restlichen an, bereit sie zu töten.

**''LUCIANA!'' **

schrie ich und Lucy blickte mich verwirrt an.

**''Was ist den Mutter, ich muss noch diese bösen Menschen töten.''**

sagte Lucy nur leblos. Ich war nur geschockt, Lucy war gebrochen, sie konnte nur das böse in den Menschen sehen. Das kleine, immer lachende Mädchen, hatte um sich selbst zuschützen sich versteckt, tief in ihr drin. Nun war nur das Mädchen da, das nur Hass gegen die Menschen empfand. Sie wollte die Menschen töten, auslöschen und abschlachten. Ihr war egal, ob sie ihre Empfindungen verlor.

**''Lucy mein Schatz, lass die Menschen in Ruhe. Komm zu mir.''**

sagte ich nur, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie wollte noch diese Menschen töten. Doch bevor Lucy etwas sagen konnte stürmte einer der Männer auf Lucy zu, sein Schwert hoch erhoben, bereit sie zutöten.

**''Lucy!'' **

schrie ich und rannte auf sie zu und warf mich vor ihr. Die Klinge durchstach meinen Brustkorb und der Schmerz raubte mir den Atem.

**''Mama!''**

**''Layla!''**

schrien die mir zwei wichtigsten Wesen auf der Welt. Lucy blickte mich nur geschockt an, doch der Schock änderte sich ihn Wut und sie Schrie als sie auf die Männer zu rannte:

_**'' Dragon Force!''**_

Die Männer erstarrten und genau als Lucy, sie berührte explodierten sie. Dieser Zauber lies ihre Magie, von den Dreien, außer rand und band gehen und dies zerstörte den Körper. Einer der stärksten Drachen Königs Kraft die es gibt. Lucy blickte die Männer nur geringschätzig an und drehte sich um, um mir zu helfen. Jude war während der Zeit zu mir gerannt und nahm mich in dem Arm, immer wieder sagend, das alles wieder Gut wird.

**'' Lass mich dich Heilen''**

sagte Lucy und ging neben mir auf die Knie, ihre Hände über meine Wunde haltend. Doch ich nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. Ich konnte sehen wie Lucy ihre Hand versuchte weg zuziehen doch ich verstärkte meinen Griff.

**'' Luciana, du bist das Selbstsüchtigste was ich je getan habe...'' **

sagte ich leise und ich sah wie sie weinte, Jude über mir zitterte nur. Ich lächelte schwach und blickte Lucy an. Ich nahm ihre Hand und schloss meine Augen.

'**'Es tut mir leid, das du das erlebt hast, es tut mir leid das ich dich nicht beschützen konnte. Doch ich werde dich von nun an beschützen. ****Jude es tut mir leid Liebling ich liebe dich, ich liebe euch.''**

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug fing ich mit einer Beschwörung an, Jude und Lucy weinten und verstanden das was ich tat.

**''Mama, lass mich dich heilen, Mama stirb nicht.''**

sagte Lucy schluchzend und Jude flüsterte nur mit zitternder Stimme:

**'' Ich schwöre ich werde unsere Tochter beschützen Layla, Layla ich liebe dich.''**

Ich fing selbst an zuweinen und der Griff um Lucys Handgelenk verstärkte sich als ich anfing zusprechen.

'**'Ich Layla Heartfillia Dragonheart, einer aus der Ahnenreihe der Herrscher Drachen. Versiegle die Kraft und die Erinnerungen von Luciana Heartfillia Dragonheart. So möge sie vergessen das sie ein Drache ist, so möge sie vergessen das ich ein Drache war. Sie soll ein normales Leben führen. Hiermit versiegle ich Layla Heartfillia Dragonheart mit meinem Leben, ihre Erinnerung und ihre Kraft.''**

Ich lächelte und sprühte wie über Lucy, ein Siegel in Forme eines kleinen Herzens über ihr Herz erschien. Das Silberen Auge verschwand und sie fiel in ummacht. Jude blickte mich immer noch weinend an und mit meiner Hand berührte ich seine Wange.

**'' Ich liebe Dich''**

flüsterte ich und sah wie meine Hand sich langsam auflöste, wie der Rest von meinem Körper.

**'' Layla, LAYLA!'' **

schrie Jude und weinte um seine toten Frau.

* * *

><p>Wow, hoffe es war nicht zu traurig oder deprimierend war.<p>

Wie immer gehen alle Rechte an Fairy Tail nicht an mich (Leider ;) )

Ab dem nächstem Kapitel geht es dann zurück zur Gilde und wie wird Lucy mit ihrer neu entdeckten Kraft umgehen?

Also bis dahin Minna ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3. Neue Kraft

* * *

><p><span>Lucy POV<span>

**''Mama, Papa!''**

Schrie ich nur und weinte leise. Ich stand nun wieder im Void und die Schwärze fühlte sich erdrückend an. Ich bin ein Mörder, ich bin Schuld das Mutter tot ist. Ich schluchzte und sass zitternd in der Schwärze.

**''Bist du wirklich so schwach letzte Drachen Königin?''**

fragte mich eine Stimme und ich erstarrte.

**''Ich konnte noch nicht einmal die beschützen die ich liebe, ich bin schwach und Nutzlos. Wie soll ich die Königin der Drachen sein?''**

Fragte ich und die Stimme lachte nur. Ich stand auf und drehte mich suchend um. Langsam blieb ich stehen und schloss meine Augen. Ich bin Nutzlos.

**'' Was wollen wir jetzt tun, meine Königin? Willst du die Menschen auslöschen? Willst du da für deine Kraft einsetzen''**

Ich erstarrte über die Frage der Stimme,_ ja Menschen sind böse und Grausam. Man sollte sie alle töten. Doch ist Fairy Tail böse? Meine Familie?_

**'' Menschen sind unberechenbar, böse und grausam. Doch gibt es auch gute Menschen, Menschen die es Lohnt zu beschützen''**

Sagte ich mit fester Stimme und ich öffnete meine Augen.

**'' Es stimmt ich hasse Menschen, ihre Arte widert mich an. Sie sind egoistisch und Grausam, doch es gibt auch gute Menschen, wie in Fairy Tail. Während den Jahren dort, habe ich gelernt das es sich lohnt für meine Nakames und selbst für Fremde zu kämpfen. Menschen versuchen ihre Familie zu beschützen, also sind sie eigentlich genau wie wir. Den auch wir wollen unsere Familie und unsere Art beschützen. Ich möchte nicht meine Magie für schlechtes nützen, ich möchte den Drachen ihre eigene Welt, ihr eigenes Land geben, wo sie in Frieden mit den Menschen leben können. Ich möchte meine Magie für das Leben und nicht für den Tod nützen.''**

Mit jedem Wort erhob ich meine Stimme, bis ich schrie. Man konnte den Nachhall meiner Stimme hören und dann wurde es leise.

**'' Willst du dafür deine Kraft nützen, meine Königin? Willst du denn nicht die Menschen auslöschen?''**

Fragte die Stimme und die Dunkelheit wurde langsam durch Licht ersetzt.

**''Nein ich möchte niemanden Wehtun,. Ich möchte mit meiner Kraft, den Drachen einen Weg zeigen wie sie in Frieden mit allen Völker von Fiores Leben können.''**

Sagte ich und lächelte, genau Mutter hätte das gewollt. Das Licht wurde immer greller, als meine Augen sich daran gewöhnt hatten, stand ein schwarzer Drache mit Goldener Mähne vor mir. Diese lächelte und verbeugte sich:

**'' Dann werde wir unseren Wunsch erfüllen, Luciana Dragonheart''**

Da hob sie ihre Klaue und berührte damit meine Stirn. Es raubte mir den Atem, der Schmerz explodierte und fühlte sich an als würden Tausende von Nadeln durch meinen Körper gestochen werden. Ich schrie und alles verschwand. So fiel ich in das grelle Licht. Während meine Kraft sich in meinem Körper manifestierte.

* * *

><p>Ich öffnete ruckartig meine Augen und schnellte nach oben ( Sie war am liegen und sitze nun auf).<p>

**''Ahh, Lucy?!''**

Sagten mehrere Stimmen und ich blickte mich suchend um. Der Raum sah aus wie ein alter griechischer Tempel. In der Mitte war ein Altar und darauf liege ich. Neben mir, am Boden lagen Vigro, Loke / Leo, Capricon, Cancer und Scorpio der Aquarias ihm Arm hatte.

**''Minna!''**

Schrie ich und blickte sie verwirrt an, was machen sie am Boden?

**''Prinzessin, könnten sie Bitte die Armreife anziehen?''**

Fragte Vigro, die immer noch am Boden lag. Bitte, wiederholten die anderen. Ich blickte sie verwirrt an und nahm den Armreif der neben mir Lag. Sie waren Golden und hatten alle Zodiac Insignien darauf. Ich zog den Armreif an und die Zodiacs seufzen. Alle standen auf und ich fragte nur was passiert war.

**''Lucy, dein Magischer Level war gerade um das 50 Fache gesteigert und, hehehe, es war ein bisschen zu viel für uns. Wir werden uns erst eine weile an deine Kraft gewöhnen müssen, bis wir dir gegenüber stehen können. Den Armreif den wir dir gegeben haben, ist ein Magic Limiter. Mit dem sieht es so aus, als wäre deine Magie auf einem Normalem ****Level.''**

Ich blickte ihn nur überrascht an, Loke lächelte nur und erzählte weiter:

**'' Dazu ist der Armreif noch etwas spezielles, ein Geschenk von allen Zodiacs für dich. Der Armreif, ist auch ein Schlüssel um uns zurufen. Mann hat die Schlüssel in die Insignien eingearbeitet. Du musst nur die Insigne berühren und uns rufen. ''**

**''Wow, danke.''**

Sagte ich nur sprachlos und berührt. Ich stand auf und umarmte jeden. Loke lächelte nur, Vigro stand nur ruhig da, Capricon umarmte mich zurück, Scorpio lächelte und drückte mich, nur um wieder Los zu lassen da Auarias mich mit ihrem Blick erdolchte. Ich lächelte und umarmte als letztes Aquarias die nur lächelte und mich drückte. Wir lächelten uns an und ich fragte wie lange ich weg war. Capricon antwortete leicht nervös:

**'' Du bist nun schon einen Tag hier Lucy.''**

**''Oh, Gut nur einen Tag. Die Gilde sollte kein Problem haben.''**

Sagte ich seufzend. Als dann Vigro sagte:

**''Prinzessin, sie sind 1 Tag hier in der Spirit Welt gewesen. Das sind 3 Monate in Erdland ( Also Normale Welt).''**

Ich erstarrte... und schrie entsetzt:

**''3 MONATE, 3 VERDAMMTE MONATE HABE ICH GESCHLAFEN ?!''**

Meine Spirits zuckten zusammen und lachten nervös.

**''Viel Glück Leo und Capricon!''**

Sagten Vigo, Aquarias und Scorpio während sie weg gerannten. Die zwei zurück gelassenen versuchten auch zu entkommen, doch packte ich sie beim Kragen und wollte eine Erklärung .

**''Erinnerst du dich nicht?''**

Fragte Loke und ich erstarrte als meine Erinnerungen mich einholten.

**''Ohh..''**

Sagte ich nur und meine Bein ließen nach. Capricorn fing mich auf und setzte mich auf den Altar.

**'' Dann habe ich doch alle getötet.''**

Flüsterte ich nur entsetzt, als ich mich an meiner Blutdurst erinnerte. Meine Spirits blickten mich nur ruhig an, sie wussten was für Schmerzen ich erlebt hatte. Als ich mich wieder an das Experiment erinnerte. Mein rechtes Auge...

**'' Ein Spiegel, ein Spiegel! Bitte''**

Sagte ich und blickte die zwei an. Capricon und Loke rannten Los und kamen nach 1 Minute wieder an mit einem Silbernen Handspiegel. Ich seufzte, mein Auge war völlig Normal kein Silber.

**'' Keine Sorge Lucy, ich habe nach geforscht. Dein Auge wird nur Silbern, wenn deine Blutdurst dich übernimmt.''**

Ich seufzte wieder, doch meine Blondes Haar war jetzt Goldig und ging mir bis zur meiner Hüfte. Das Glühen war endlich auch verschwunden. Loke sagte nur, dass ich wunderschön aussehe, besonders mit der silbernen Tunika. Ich wurde rot und seufzte, solange ich keine Blutdurst habe, wird nichts passieren. Sie lächelte mich an und fragten was ich nun machen will.

**'' Erst mal zurück, wir können später Nachdenken.''**

sagte ich nur und stand wieder auf. Die zwei nickten nur und fragten ob ich direkt zu Gilde will, ich nickte nur. Ich wollte meine Familie sehen, wollte sehen das die Menschen nicht böse sind.

**''Dann bringe ich dich Zurück. Ohh und der König hofft auf deinem Erfolg das du deine Kraft Kontrollieren kannst.''**

Sagte Loke bereit mich zurück zunehmen. Ich wandte mich ein letztes Mal zu Capricon und sagte:

**''Capricon, sage dem Spirikönig das ich in seiner Schuld stehe und das ich mich aus tiefstem Herzen bedanke. Für das er mir und Mutter immer geholfen hatte.''**

Capricon lächelte und nickte. Ich nahm Lokes Hand und er brachte mich vor der Gilde. _Mein zweites zu Hause_, dachte ich nur. Loke lächelte mich an und nahm meine Hand. Diese küsste er auf altmodische Art und sagte:

**''Ich werde nun gehen meine geliebte Lucy. Wenn du irgend welche Probleme hast, berühre nur deinen Armreif.''**

Sagte er und verbeugte sich bevor er ging.

_**''Danke.''**_

flüsterte ich nur. Ich drehte mich zur Tür um und atmete tief ein. Mit den neuen Sinnen konnte ich alles riechen. Den Geruch meiner Freunde, von Schweiß und Bier. Ich seufzte, denn jetzt sollte Natsu oder die anderen Dragonslayers mir gerochen haben. Mit einem Letzten tiefen Atemzug trat ich die Tür ein.

* * *

><p><span>Natsu's POV<span>

Es war nun 3 Monate her seit Lucy weg war. Loke war nach einer Woche gekommen und hatte gesagt das Lucy für eine Weile in der Spirit Welt bleibt. Wir wollten alle wissen warum, besonders Team Natsu, doch Loke ging bevor wir ihm eine Frage stellen konnten. Wir alle waren besorgt um Lucy und die Stimmung in der Gilde war seither eher traurig. Etwa nach einem Monat wo Team Natsu nur geschmollt hatten und keine Mission erledigt hatte, warf uns Master raus und sagte wir können erst wieder Rein wenn wir eine Mission erledigt hatten. Wir nahmen auf Masters befehl eine Mission in der nähe, falls Lucy zurück kommt. Das war nun eine Weile her und so sassen wir alle an unserem Tisch und stocherten in unserem Essen herum. Die anderen waren besorgt, besonders um mich (ich hätte normal um diese Zeit schon 5 Teller und 1 Schlägerei hinter mir.) _Lucy, _ich vermisste sie. Sie war einer der wichtigsten Personen, Igneel und Happy eingeschlossen. Ich vermisste ihr Lachen, ihre Güte und ihr Geruch. Der Geruch von Erdbeere und Vanilla, der Geruch nach Lucy.

**'' Sollten wir eine Mission machen?''**

Fragte Erza und fast alle aus Team Natsu nicken. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte:

**''Nein Danke, ich setze die Mission aus.''**

Die anderen nicken nur. Da fragte Wendy dann unschuldig:

**''Natsu, bist du in Lucy verliebt?''**

Alle Leute um uns herum wurden Ruhig, man hätte eine Nadel fallen hören so ruhig war es. Ich spürte wie ich langsam Rot wurde, wohl ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln was sie gefragt hatte. Seit Lucy weg war, war ich leise, hatte keine Prügelei mit Gray oder jemand anderes Angefangen und mein Essens Konsum war auch zurück gegangen. Erza und Gray schauten mich mit ihrem,_ wenn du es wagst unsere kleine Schwester anzufassen bringen wir dich auf dem Scheiterhaufen_, Blick an. Ich schluckte nur, doch bevor ich antworten konnte roch ich es. Der vertraute Geruch von Erdbeere und Vanille, der Geruch nach Lucy. Alle Dragonslayer bemerkten ihn und standen ruckartig auf, ihr Blick zur Tür gerichtet. Die Leute waren verwirrt über das Verhalten der Dragonslayer, doch da erkannten sie was wohl der Grund dafür sei. Genau in diesem Moment wurde die Türe eingetreten und ein fröhliches:

**''Ich bin zuhause Minna!''**

Schrie die Person fröhlich als die eintrat.

**''LUCY!''**

Schrien alle und blickten mit Tränen in den Augen ihre lang vermisste Celestial Magierin an. Wir waren alle geschockt und erstaunt, sie ist wunderschön! Ihre blonden bis zur Schultern lange Haare waren nun goldig und gingen ihr bis zur Hüfte. Sie trug eine silberne Tunika, die ihre Figur umschmeichelte und sie noch mehr strahlen liess als sie schon so strahlte. Zu ihrem Kleid trug sie einen goldenen Gürtel der mit Insignien allen Zodiacs bestückt waren. Doch was ich nicht einordnen konnte war eine Kraft die mich kalt und sogleich warm fühlen liess. Doch so schnell ich das erkannte verschwand sie auch. _War das Lucy gewesen?_ dachte ich und blickte mich um ob noch jemand diese Kraft gespürt hatte. Wendy stand nur dort und blickte mich mit einem verwirrten ausdruck an, also hatte sie es gespürt. Mit einem kurzen Blick nach hinten erkannte ich das es Laxus und Gajeel auch gespürt hatten. Mit einem Blick ließen sie mich verstehen das sie es auch gedacht hatten._ War diese Kraft von Lucy gekommen?_ Die Leute bemerkten nicht das Komische Verhalten der Dragonslayers und waren völlig auf ihre lang verschwundene Freundin konzentriert. Levy, Erza, Gray, Mira und Lissiana rannten mit Tränen in den Augen auf Lucy zu und erdrückten sie. Die Leute lachten und folgte den Beispiel der weinenden Leute. Nur die Dragonslayers blieben stehen, sie blickten sich alle Nachdenklich an. Da zuckte Wendy mit ihrer Schulter und begab sich zur lachenden Menge. Wir lächelten, jeder von uns hatte Lucy vermisst. Lucy das Licht von Fairy tail, meine Lucy.

* * *

><p><span>Lu<span>cy POV

Ich lachte und weinte gleichzeitig. Meine Freunde erdrücken mich fast, doch ich beschwerte mich nicht.

**''Lucy mein Kind, komm bitte in mein Büro.''**

sagte Master von zweitem Stock aus. Ich nickte und lächelte meine Freunde entschuldigend an. Erza lächelte mich an und sagte nur:

**''Lucy, wir müssen später Reden.''**

Ich nickte und eilte die Treppe hoch zum zweiten Stock. Gerade als ich Masters Büro betrat, sprang Master mir in die Arme und schrie weinend:

**''Lucy..! Wie konntest du mich alleine lassen! Ich *schluchzt* musste arbeiten!''**

Ich lachte nur und entfernte den weinende Master vor mir. Nach den GMG hatte ich Master wöchentlich mit dem Papierkram geholfen. Besonders weil ich mich schuldig fühlte, das Master immer den Papierkram erledigen musste die, Team Natsu brachten. Es stellte sich heraus das ich ein grosses Geschick mit Daten und Rechnungen hatte, seither weigerte sich Master den Papierkram zumachen. Wir lachten und er setzte sich in seinen Stuhl. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber und Master blickte mich ruhig an.

**''Lucy, willst du mir erzählen was passiert ist?''**

fragte er und ich konnte sehen das er dies ernst meinte. Ich blickte ihn nur ruhig an und nickte. Nach dem ich tief eingeatmet hatte, fing ich an:

**'' Vor langer Zeit hatte meine Mutter ein Siegel auf mich gelegt. Sie hat meine Kraft verborgen weil Männer, genauer gesagt eine dunkle Gilde, hinter mir her waren. Doch das Siegel wurde bröcklig und der Spiritkönig hatte dann das Siegel gebrochen. Er wusste meine Kraft, mich töten und die Leute in der nähe töten darum hatte er mich in die Spiritwelt geholt um sie dort zu öffnen.''**

Er blickte mich nur ruhig an und fragte dann:

**''Was für eine Kraft wäre das wohl, wenn ich fragen dürfte?''**

Ich blickte ihn, ich konnte nicht sagen ganz sagen was ich war, so sagte ich nur :

**''Dragon Celestial Kraft.''**

Master blickte mich nur geschockt an, damit hätte er niemals gerechnet.

**'' Dann hätten wir schon fünf Dragonslayer... warte nein.''**

Er blickte mich geschockt an und schrie dann entsetzt:

**''Lucy bitte sag nicht du wirst so zerstörerisch wie Natsu!''**

Ich lachte nur und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich sagte , dass dies nie passieren wird, hoffentlich. Master blickte mich nur entsetzt an.

**'' Wie dem auch sei, Master bitte sagen sie niemanden wer, besser gesagt was ich bin.''**

Sagte ich und Master nickte verständlich. Ich stand auf und wandte mich zugehen als ich stehen blieb, zurück schaute und sagte:

**''Ich werde morgen früh für den Papierkram kommen.''**

Damit drehte ich mich um und ging. Master lachte und schrie freudig:

**''Danke Lucy, Danke! Morgen hab ich frei, Juhuu!''**

Ich lachte und verliess den zweiten Stock. Mira, die denn Master gehört hatte, lachte und sagte mit einem lächeln:

**''Lucy, du verwöhnst Master viel zu sehr!''**

Ich kicherte nur und setzte mich zur Bar.

**''Ein wenig, aber mit all den Schwierigkeiten die wir ihm bringen ist das, das mindeste was ich tun kann.''**

Mira nickte nur und verschwand schnell zur Küche. Nur um Sekunden später mit einem Glas Erdbeer Milkshake zurück zukommen.

**'' Der geht aufs Haus!''**

Sagte sie nur und ich dankte ihr grinsend.

**'' Lucy!''**

Riefen meine Freunde. Ich lächelte Mira entschuldigend an und begab mich zu meinen Freunden. An einem grossem Tisch sassen Team Natsu, Lissiana, Levy und Gajeel.

**"Na, was hab ich alles verpasst?"**

Fragte ich, als ich mich neben Levy setzte. Diese lächelte mich an und erzählte mir:

**" Also, wo fang ich an... Wir haben ein neues Mitglied und rate mal wer das ist?"**

Ich blickte Levy nur verwirrt an und diese grinste nur:

**" Jellal!"**

Ich blickte Levy überrascht an und mein Blick wanderte zu der rot werdenden Erza. Wir lachten alle und sie erzählten mir noch das Team Natsu sehr ruhig gewesen ist und nichts zerstört hatten. Zum zweiten mal diesen Abend wurde ich überrascht und ich blickte Natsu an, dieser aber wich meinen Blicken aus und ging auf Abstand. Ein Stich durchfuhr mich, als einer meiner Bester freund mich so ignorierte.

**" Ich geh mal, wir sehen uns Morgen Leute, oh und Lucy?"**

Ich blickte Natsu an und der blickte zu mir runter (er ist aufgestanden). Er lächelte und sagte:

**" Ich hab dich vermisst Luce."**

Ich wurde rot und blickte Natsu überrascht an, doch dieser drehte sich nur um und ging. Ich blickte ihm nach, seufzte und wandte mich wieder zu der roten Erza zu. Wir lachten alle, da Erza rot war und diese Räusperte sich und lächelte mich an.

**"Ich hab eigentlich noch ein Grund warum ich dringend mit dir Reden wollte.."**

Ich blickte Erza verwirrt an und diese grinste nur. Genau jetzt trat Jellal die Tür ein, alle begrüssten ihn und er lächelte zurück. Er schaute sich um und als sein Blick auf uns und Erza blieb wurde aus seinem Lächeln ein riesiges Grinsen. Er rannte auf uns zu und nahm mich auf einmal im Arm. Ich kickste nur auf als er mich herum schwang.

**" Lucy endlich!"**

Schrie er voller Freude und ich blickte Hilfe suchend meine Freunde an.

Erza lachte nur und stand auf um mich mit ihm nochmal in den Armen zunehmen.

**"Ähm.."**

Sagte ich nur und die Verwirrung stand mir ins Gesicht geschrieben. Jellal grinste und liess uns los und sprang auf dem Tisch wo unsere Freunde nur verwirrt sassen.

**" Minna hört zu!"**

Alle blickten verwirrt zu Jellal hoch, es wurde leise und er grinste nur. Er hielt seine Hand zu Erza hin und diese nahm sie um mit ihm auf dem Tisch zustehen. Alle Augen waren auf das Paar gerichtet als Jellal mit lauter Stimme verkündete:

**" Ich möchte euch endlich vorstellen, meine geliebte Verlobte Erza!"**

Es war totenstill bis alle auf einmal, :

**" WAS !"**

schrien.

* * *

><p><span>Erza POV<span>

Ich stand neben Jellal auf den Tisch und mein Atem ging schneller. Er hatte es gesagt, er hat es endlich gesagt!

Mein Herz schlug so schnell das es sich an fühlte als würde es mir gleich aus der Brust springen. Jellal lächelte mich zärtlich an und ich konnte nicht anders als zurück zulächeln.

Ich hatte ihn schon lange warten lassen...

* * *

><p><span>Flashback Erza POV<span>

Es war nun eine Woche her seit Lucy weg war. Wir alle, also Team Natsu und ich, sassen um unseren üblichen Tisch und unsere Stimmung war im Tiefpunkt. Als auf einmal die Tür aufgetreten wurde (Jeder macht das) und wir alle standen ruckartig auf.

**"Lucy!.."**

Schrien wir doch vor uns stand jemand in einem Umhang gehüllt. Natsu und Happy die immer noch dachten es wäre Lucy sprangen auf die Gestalt um sie zu erdrücken. Dieser wich aber im richtigen Moment aus, so dass Natsu und Happy Kopf voraus zu Boden fielen.

Mit einem_ Bumm_ fielen sie zu Boden und waren ausgeknockt. Wir alle blickten nur geschockt die zwei ohnmächtigen Personen an.

Die Gestalt blickte auf die zwei wo am Boden lagen und trat über sie drüber und ging die Treppe zum zweiten stock hoch.

Es war totenstill und ich blickte verwirrt der Gestalt nach. Ich ging schnell zu den zwei volltrottel und schaute das sie sich nicht verletzt hatten. Nach dem Schock fingen alle wieder an zureden und das Thema das alle besprachen, _war das Lucy? _Niemand wusste genau wer das war, die Frage stand allen ins Gesicht geschrieben als dann Gajeel sagte:

**"Das war nicht Lucy, der Geruch ist anders. Genauer gesagt männlich."**

Wir alle blickten nur noch mehr verwirrt Gajeel an doch er ignorierte uns und ass weiter an seinem Metal. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand auf.

**"Ich gehe mal nach schauen."**

Sprach ich und begab mich in den zweiten Stock. Ich klopfte an Masters Tür und als ich ein,_ herein_ hörte betrat ich das Zimmer. Ich hatte mich darauf gefasst gemacht Master mit jemanden zusehen doch er war alleine im Büro.

**"Ähm Master, wer war der Mann vorher?"**

Fragte ich, Master lächelte nur und reichte mir ein Brief. Ich blickte ihn verwirrt an und machte mich daran den Brief zuöffnen und was ich las verwirrte

Mich zutiefst.

_Meine geliebte Erza, treff mich um Mitternacht beim Sakura Baum (Kirsch Baum)_

_In liebe..._

Es stand kein Name dort, nur ein Bild eines Mannes im Umhang. Ich blickte Master an und der lächelte nur. Ich wollte gerade noch fragen was das bedeutet, doch Master entliess mich mit einer Handbewegung. Ich seufzte und machte mich auf den weg nach unten als Master noch sagte, :

**"Ich würde zum treffen gehen Erza und vielleicht noch ein Kleid anziehen."**

Ich drehte mich überrascht um, doch die Türe schloss sich.

* * *

><p>Zeit<span>sprung 11.55pm  23.55

Ich war auf dem Weg zum Sakura Baum und hatte Masters Ratschlag befolgt. Ich trug ein rotes knielanges Kleid, es war trägerlos und hatte Rüschen am Ende. Dazu hatte ich rote hohe Schuhe, damit war mein Outfit Komplet. Ich lief langsam den Hügel hoch nur um geschockt stehen zubleiben. Alles um dem Baum war mit Rosen dekoriert, überall waren Laternenlichter und ein Streich Quartett spielte klassische Musik. Ich stand nur dort, völlig geschockt und fragte mich was das soll.

**'' Du bist gekommen...''**

Sagte jemand hinter mir und ich drehte mich ruckartig um.

**''Jellal!''**

Schrie ich überascht und es verschlug mir den Atem. Er lächelte nur, ich musterte ihn und konnte ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. Jellal trug einen schwarzen Anzug und hatte eine Rose in der Hand. Er steckte die Rose in meine Haare und berührte sanft meine Wange. Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich sanft unter dem Baum, dort ging er auf die Knie und sagte mit lauter Stimme:

**''Erza Scarlert, ich kenne dich schon seit Jahren. Du hast mich gerettet und gezeigt das es Liebe gibt. Du bist alles was ich will Erza und ich frage dich. Möchtest du meine Frau werden?''**

Mein Atem stockte und Tränen rannen an meiner Wange runter, alles war Perfekt und ich liebte Jellal schon seit langem. Doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Jellal der gelächelt hatte, erstarrte und man konnte die Trauer in den Augen sehen. Er stand auf und wollte gehen, doch ich nahm seine Hand und sagte :

**'' Nein, ich meine ich möchte dich Heiraten. Doch ich kann nicht jetzt.''**

Er blickte mich verwirrt an und ich ich konnte sein verletzten Ausdruck sehen.

**'' Ich liebe dich Erza, sag es wenn du mich nicht heiraten willst. ''**

Er wollte sich nun schon wieder umdrehen, doch ich zog ihn an mich und küsste ihn. Der Kuss fühlte sich warm an und sein Geschmack betörte meine Sinne. Ich liess von ihm nach und sagte mit leiser Stimme :

**''Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich Jellal!''**

Er blickte mich nur an und mann konnte sehen, das er damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Unsere Augen waren in einander verlinkt und ich atmete tief ein. Da erklärte ich, :

**''Ich kann dich jetzt nicht Heiraten da wenn ich Heirate, meine ganze Familie anwesend sein sollte. Doch Lucy ist schon seit Wochen verschwunden und ich werde nicht Heiraten ohne meine kleine Schwester. Es tut mir leid und wenn du mich nicht mehr Heiraten willst verstehe ich das.''**

Er blickte mich an und sagte lächelend :

**'' Erza, ich liebe dich! Deine Familie ist die meine, und ich kenne Lucy. Sie ist auch für mich wie eine kleine Schwester. Wir werden warten bis sie zurück ist.''**

Ich konnte nicht anders als ihm um den Hals zufallen.

* * *

><p><em>Juhuu Kapitel 3 fertig :)<em>

_Wie immer gehören alle Rechte von Fairy Tail nicht mir, leider._

_Na, ist es nicht süss. Einer meiner Lieblings Pairings sind wirklich Erza x Jella ^-^_

_Ich habe jetzt mit meiner Englischen Translation gestartet, sie wird hinter dieser Story gehen. (Meist um 1 Kapitel)_

_Also kommentieren nicht vergessen :) Freue mich auf jeden Review_

_Bis dahin Minna _


	4. Chapter 4

Frohe Weihnachten!

Kapitel 4. Gilden Alltag

* * *

><p><span>Lucy POV<span>

Die Sonnenstrahlen weckten mich auf und müde wollte ich mich wieder umdrehen. Doch bemerkte ich eine Gestalt die neben mir lag und sein leises schnarchen hallte durch mein Schlafzimmer.

**'' Ahh, Natsu du Idiot!''**

Kreischte ich und beförderte ihn aus meinem Bett mit meinem berüchtigten Lucy Kick. Dieser schnarchte aber getrost weiter.

**''Lushy, warum schreist du so früh am morgen?''**

Fragte Happy schläfrig der auch auf meinem Bett lag. Ich schüttelte nur entnervt meinen Kopf, stand auf und machte mich auf dem Weg ins Bad. Nach einer kurzen Dusche ging ich zu meinem Kleiderschrank und überlegte was ich anziehen sollte. Ich entschied mich für ein einfaches rosarotes Kleid und fügte den Gürtel meiner Tunika hinzu. Meine Haare machte ich zu einem einfachem Zopf und zog mir goldene Sandalen an. Nachdem ich fertig war ging ich in die Küche und machte für mich und die zwei Freeloader Frühstück. Für Happy machte ich ein Fisch der ich für ihn im Kühlschrank hatte und für Natsu und mich machte ich Waffeln mir Ahornsirup. Ich ass mein Waffel und schrieb Natsu einen Zettel, das ich schon in der Gilde sei. Danach machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Gilde. Ich berührte mein Armband und stutze, wie konnte ich meine Silberne Schlüssel rufen, dachte ich. Ich berührte die Insignien von Vigro und sagte :

**'' Vigro komm bitte.''**

Ein Licht erschien vor mir und Vigro stand dort mit einem silbernem Armreif. Sie reichte mir den Armreif und verschwand wieder. Der Armreif war fast identisch, doch es war silbern und hatte die Insignien meiner Silbernen Schlüssel drauf. Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Plue und Pyxis waren dort und ich spürte ihr Präsenz. Ich berührte die Insignien von Plue und er erschien vor mir mit einem:

**''Plue, Plue!''**

Ich grinste ihn an und zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg zur Gilde. Nach 20 Minuten kamen wir an und trat die Tür auf (jeder macht das und es hört sich auch witziger an). Nur um am liebsten wieder umzudrehen, fast ein drittel meiner Nakames lagen am Boden fast Tod vom Alkohol Gestern..

**'' Guten morgen Lucy!''**

Hörte ich Mirajane rufen und ich ging lächelnd auf sie zu.

**'' Guten morgen Mira, wie geht es dir so?''**

Fragte ich sie und orderte noch einen Erdbeer Milkshake.

**'' Gut und dir? Bist du wegen dem Papierkram gekommen?''**

**'' Auch super und ja, ich habe es Master versprochen.''**

Diese lachte und sagte, dass ich Master zu sehr verwöhne. Ich lächelte nur und fragte:

**'' Ich gehe mal nach oben und fange an, kannst du mir den Milkshake nach oben bringen?''**

**''Sicher''**

sagte nur Mirajane und ich machte mich auf den Weg nach oben um anzufangen. Als ich Masters Büro betrat, fluchte ich und verdammte ihn und seinen faule Art. Etwa 1'000 Papiere waren aufeinander gestapelt und wartete auf mich.

**''Verdammt!''**

knurrte ich nur und machte mich an die Arbeit.

* * *

><p><span>Laxus POV<span>

Als ich die Türe zur Gilde eintrat, konnte ich ein entnervtes seufzen nicht verbergen. Mal wieder waren ein drittel meiner Gildenmitglieder am Boden schnarchend und halb Tod vom Alkohol. Nur Mirajane war auf und diese arbeitete summend vor sich hin. Ich wollte so schnell wie es ging nach oben gehen, denn sie würde mir sonst eine Arbeit erteilen und letztes mal musste ich den Boden schuppen (nie wieder) doch die Dämonin sah mich zu früh.

**'' Guten morgen Laxus. Gut das du da bist, du kannst mir gerade mal helfen unsere Nakames zu wecken.''**

Ich stoppte und konnte ein lächeln nicht verkneifen, denn das mache ich gerne. Mira sah es und schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf als sie sich in Sicherheit brachte. Ich trat vor und liess meine Magie aufwallen. Ich steigerte sie, um sie dann im ganzen Raum auszuladen. Blitze zuckten durch den Raum und die schreie meiner Nakames erfüllten die Gilde. Sie alle zitterten von dem Elektroschock den ich ihnen gegeben hatte und man konnte den Hass von ein paar Mitglieder in ihren Augen ablesen. Ein paar waren immer noch sauer, was ich in Fantasya ( Weiss nicht genau wie es heisst, aber er wollte die Gilde übernehmen.) gemacht hatte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und machte mich, ohne die anderen zu beachten, auf den Weg nach oben. Vor der Treppe, wurde mir aber von Mira mit einem Tablett mit Milkshake abgefangen und diese drückte es mir in die Hand.

**'' Danke Laxus und bring den bitte zu Lucy, sie ist in Masters Büro.''**

Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte war Mira wieder verschwunden. Vor mich hin grummelnd machte ich mich auf den weg zu Masters Büro. Ich trat wie immer einfach ein und sagte, :

**'' Hallo Lucy, Mira hat mir einen Milkshake für dich gegeben.''**

Lucy bemerkte mich nicht, sie war völlig in ihrer Arbeit vertieft. Ich grinste, da mir einen Gedanken durch den Kopf ging. Ich stellte leise das Tablett ab und schlich um sie herum. Hinter ihr beugte ich mich zu ihr runter und inhalierte ihr Geruch. Ich mochte Lucys Geruch, den Geruch nach Erdbeeren und Vanille, doch noch etwas anderes mischte sich unter den Geruch, etwas neues. Ich konnte es nicht identifizieren doch mochte ich es. Ich grinste und blies ihr in ihr Ohr. Lucy schrie auf und fiel fast vom Stuhl. Ich konnte sie noch fangen bevor sie zu Boden fiel. Ich hatte sie nun in meinen Armen und Lucy blickte mich mit erröteten Wangen. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte sprang sie aus meinen Armen und erschlug mich mit ihrem berüchtigten Lucy Kick. Ich fiel um wie ein Stein.

* * *

><p><span>Lucy POV<span>

Ich blickte denn am Boden liegenden Laxus an und seufzte. Ich schleppte ihn auf dem Sofa und schuftete ihn drauf. Nachdem ich es geschafft hatte blickte ich mein Werk an. Laxus lag mit den Beinen über der Lehne und sein Kopf baumelte über der Kante. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und legte eine Decke über ihn. Danach machte ich wieder an die Arbeit. Nach 10 Minuten wachte Laxus mit einem 'Ahh' auf. Er fiel wieder zu Boden und reibt seinen Kopf, wo jetzt eine Beule wachste. Er grummelte vor sich hin und stand auf, seine Hand immer noch an seinem Kopf.

**''Warum hast du das gemacht?''**

fragte er wütend und schüttelte seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Ich blickte ihn mit dem gleichem Blick an und sagte:

**'' Passiert dir recht, ich mag es nicht wenn jemand in der nähe meines Ohres ist.''**

Er blickte mich bei dem Geständnis lächelnd an. _Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl ich hätte nichts erwähnen sollen_, dachte ich. Er lief langsam auf mich zu und ich schluckte zitternd, er hob seine Hand und ich schrie :

**'' Fass mein Ohr nicht an Laxus!''**

Er erstarrte und seine Hand hielt genau vor meinem Ohr an. Er bewegte sich nicht und man konnte sehen das er verwirrt war. Ich sprang mehrere Schritte davon und lachte in die Stille hinein. Er starrte mich an und die Stille fühlte sich bedrückend an. Da erinnerte ich mich, das jeder Drache und Dragonslayer meinen Befehle folgen musste. In Gedanken vor mich hin fluchend sagte ich mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit.

**'' Wie dem auch sei, ich muss weiter arbeiten. Brauchst du etwas, Laxus?''**

Er blickte mich bei meiner Frage stumm an und zeigte mit einer Handbewegung auf den Erdbeer Milkshake. Damit drehte er sich um und liess mich allein mit meinem Erdbeer Milkshake in Masters Büro. Ich seufzte, nahm den Milkshake und machte mich weiter an die Arbeit.

* * *

><p><span> Gajeel POV<span>

Ich trat die Türe der Gilde ein und sah das die meisten hier waren. Viele feierten noch, da Lucy zurück war und wegen der Verlobung von Erza und Jellal. Mir war das meiste egal, ich erblickte Mira die gerade einen Tisch putze und ging auf sie zu. Sie sah mich und begrüsste mich mit ihrer nervigen fröhlichen Art.

**'' Guten Tag Gajeel, das übliche?''**

Ich nickte nur und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Tisch im Ecken. Ich mochte den Tisch, ich konnte von hier aus die ganze Gilde überblicken. Entspannt wartete ich auf mein Teller Eisen, als Mira heran gerauscht kam es hinstellte und wieder verschwand um weitere Bestellungen anzunehmen. Lächelnd verspeiste ich das Metall und genoss meinen Tag im Schatten der Gilde. Nach einer halben Stunde wurde die Tür geöffnet und Shadowgear kam herein. Alle begrüssten sie und Levy kam auf mich zugerannt. Sie hatte ein riesiges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht und man konnte sehen wie sie sich freute.

**'' Gajeel, Gajeel, Gajeel!''**

schrie sie fröhlich und lächelte mich freudig an, als sie ankam. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch und blickte sie fragend an.

**'' Jet hat mich endlich gefragt!''**

Ich erstarrte und blickte sie entsetzt an, doch sie bemerkte mein Blick nicht und redete freudig weiter.

**'' Wir sind jetzt offiziell ein Paar! Ich muss dringend Lu-chan finden.''**

Sie bemerkte mein Ausdruck nicht und rannte einfach weiter zu Mira um zu fragen wo Lucy ist. Mein Herz fühlte sich betrogen und schmerzend an. Ich mochte Levy, man könnte fast sagen das ich in sie verliebt war, doch jedes Gefühl wo ich für sie hatte war nun verdorben. Ich fühlte mich verloren und wünschte Pantherlilly wäre hier. Doch er war gerade am Trainieren und sollte erst in einer Woche zurück kommen. Da hörte ich Geschrei und sah das Levy Lucy gefunden hatte und das sie gerade mit allen Mädchen Feierten. Mira sah aus als wäre sie am explodieren. Erst eine Verlobung und nun ein neues Paar. Ich sah wie Lucy mich anblickte und ihre Schokoladen Augen blickten mich traurig an. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Levy und kam auf mich zu. Als sie vor mir stand beugte sie sich zu mir runter und umarmte mich nur.

**'' Es tut mir Leid Gajeel.''**

sagte sie nur und drückte mich fester, ich liess es geschehen. Ich konnte nicht anders als ihren Duft einzuatmen. Erdbeeren, Vanille und irgend etwas anderes, der Duft von Lucy der mich einnahm wie eine Armee eine Burg. Es war der völlige Gegenteil von Levys Geruch. Levy roch nach Tinte und Blaubeeren, ich dachte früher das ich das mochte, doch nun verabscheute ich diesen Geruch. Lucy blickte mich lächelnd an und sass sich neben mir. Wir sagten nicht und sassen in beruhigende Stille neben einander. Da wurde die Türe wieder eingetreten und Team Natsu und Jellal kamen rein.

**'' Luce!''**

Schrie Natsu und blickte sich suchen nach Lucy um. Sie lächelte und stand auf um zu ihre Freunde zugehen. Ich wusste nicht warum doch ergriff ich ihre Hand bevor sie weg ging. Sie schaute mich verwirrt an, da sagte ich leise so das kein Dragonslayer mich hören konnte :

**'' Danke Lucy, für alles.''**

Lucy lächelte nur und drückte meine Hand.

**'' Immer wieder gern geschehen Gajeel, ich bin für dich da wenn du etwas braucht. Sei es für ein Tee oder nur zum Reden, du weisst wo ich wohne.''**

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und lief zu ihren Freunde. Ich konnte nicht anders als ein Stich in meinem Herzen zu fühlen als Lucy mich verliess, eine Leere. Ich schüttelte das Gefühl ab und machte mich auf den weg nachhause.

* * *

><p><span>Lucy POV<span>

Ich lachte entspannt mit meinen Freunden. Heute war so viel passiert, erst das mit Laxus. Ich musste vorsichtiger werden, das es nicht schon wieder passiert und dann das mit Levy. Ich freute mich riesig für sie und Jet, doch wusste ich das Gajeel für sie Gefühle hatte und ich hoffe er wird über sie hinweg kommen.

**'' Wie wärs wenn wir einen Auftrag machen?''**

Fragte Erza und blickte alle in der Runde an. Natsu und Gray freuten sich und wollten sofort eine Mission aussuchen. Doch da fragte ich Erza und Jellal, der auch am Tisch mit uns sass. ( Er neben Erza, seinen Arm um sie.)

**''Was ist aber mit der Hochzeit? Müsst ihr nicht planen und so?''**

Jellal und Erza lachten und Jellal beantwortete meine Frage, :

**'' Wir haben die Hochzeit eigentlich vor Wochen geplant, es fehlt nur noch ein Datum und eine Kirche und um das kümmert sich Mira.''**

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch und fragte amüsiert.

**'' Lässt du wirklich Mira eure Hochzeit planen, Erza?''**

Sie blickte mich an und fluchte als sie aufsprang um Mirajane zu suchen.

'' Verdammt niemals!''

Schrie Titania und rannte davon, Jellal ihr hinterherjagend um seine aufbrausende Verlobte zu beruhigen. Wir lachten alle und Wendy fragte dann in das Gelächter hinein, :

**'' Machen wir jetzt eine Mission?''**

Ich lächelte und sagte, das ich gerne auf eine Mission gehen möchte. Da kamen Natsu und Gray zurück und zeigten die Mission die sie gefunden hatten.

**'' Der ist Perfekt!''**

Sagte Gray und ich las den Zettel durch;

**Hilfe Gesucht!**

**Besiege eine Schwarze Gilde die unser Dorf terrorisiert!**

**Belohnung – 1 Millionen Juwelen und ein Celestial Schlüssel.**

**Ort – Korwin im Süden von Fiore**

Ich nickte und grinste aufgeregt. Ein neuer Schlüssel! Wir beschlossen den Nacht Zug zunehmen um am Morgen dort anzukommen. Natsu stöhnte über die Zugfahrt und wollte das wir laufen, doch er wurde überstimmt. Gray ging um die Mission zu melden und der Rest ging packen. Während ich mich nach Hause begab konnte ich noch ein Blick auf eine grinsende Mira und auf das entsetzte Paar werfen das Heiraten sollte. Erza zog ihr Schwert und wollte auf Mira losgehen und Mira rannte nur lachend davon. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging nachhause um zu Packen.

* * *

><p><span>Zeitsprung in Korwin<span>

**'' Ich gehe nie wieder in einen Zug''**

Sagte ein grüner Natsu als er die Treppe aus dem Zug stieg. Wendy entschuldigte sich und Happy lachte nur.

**'' Ja, ja. Das sagst du jedes mal.''**

Sagte Gray Kopfschüttelnd und wir machten uns auf dem Weg zum Bürgermeister um Informationen zu erhalten. Dort angekommen wurden wir schon erwartet, ein kleiner Mann stand vor der Tür und begrüsste uns.

**'' Guten Morgen, ihr müsst wohl die Fairy Tail Magier sein!''**

**'' Ja. Wir haben den Auftrag eine dunkele Gilde zu zerstören.''**

Sagte Gray und die anderen nickten in ein Verständnis. Der Bürgermeister freute sich und führte uns in sein Büro. Dort gab er uns die Informationen, :

**'' Die schwarze Gilde, mit der ihr es zu tun habt heisst Joggonaut. **(Fragt nicht..)**. Sie hat 30 Mitglieder, drei davon sollten S Class Magier sein. Sie habe ihr Hauptquartier irgendwo im Wald, genau wissen wir es nicht. Doch wir wissen sie greifen regelmässig Händler und Reisende die den Wald passieren an und rauben sie aus.''**

Wir nickten alle und da sagte Natsu mit seinem üblichen grinsen:

**'' Wir werden sie alle aus den Wald vertreiben! Keine angst kleiner Mann.''**

Der Mann blickte ihn daraufhin wütend an und sagte doch erleichtert, dass sie ein Hotel mit zwei Zimmer für uns gemietet haben. Wir bedankten uns und gingen zum Hotel um zu planen wie wir die schwarze Gilde überwältigen.

* * *

><p><span>Zeitsprung Abend<span>

**'' Ich hoffe es wir alles gut gehen.'' **

sagte Wendy leise als wir mit einer Kutsche durch den Wald fuhren. Ich nickte nur nachdenklich. Wir hatten uns in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt, Wendy, Gray und ich bildeten die Ablenkung während Natsu und Happy die Offensive bilden.

**'' Wir kommen zu der Stelle, die der Bürgermeister gemeint hat.''**

Sagte Gray von draussen, wo er die Kutsche lenkte. Wendy und ich machten uns bereit. Wir spielten zwei adlige Töchter die auf dem Weg zum Dorf waren. Wendy die vor mir sass, hatte ein wunderschönes hellblaues Kleid an, sie sah aus wie eine kleine Prinzessin. Das Kleid war, wie schon gesagt, hellblau, es war ärmellos und ging ihr bis zu den Knöcheln. Vigro hatte es Wendy gegeben und so besass es ein Glitzern das nur von der Spiritworld kam. Ich lächelte und darf nicht vergessen Romeo ein Bild von Wendy zugeben. _Hehehe_, dachte ich und seufzte über diese junge Liebe. Ich hatte ein ähnliches Kleid an wie Wendy, doch war meines Rosa, trägerlos und mit vielen Rüschen. ( Das Rosa Kleid wo sie trug, wo sie bei ihrem Vater war und sich gegen ihn stellte.) Wendy blickte mich leicht nervös an, doch gab ich ihr ein Aufmuntern Blick und sagte das alles gut wird. Da wurde der Wagen auf einmal angehalten und Männer von draussen riefen:

**'' Was haben wir den da? Yeah leichte Beute!''**

Ich versteifte und spielte meine Rolle :

**'' Was soll das? Butler fahre weiter und lass dieses Pöbel sein.''**

Sagte ich mit meiner besten adligen, zickigen Stimme die ich bringen konnte. Ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht, denn die Männer wurden wütend und zogen Wendy und mich aus dem Wagen.

**'' Hey lass das, du Bürgerlicher! ''**

Sagte Wendy, meine Stimme imitierend. Der Mann knurrte und sagte zu seinen Freunde.

**'' Diese Mädchen sind adlig, keine Frage. Nehmen wir sie mit und fordern ein löse Geld.''**

Die Männer, noch 10 andere, johlten fröhlich. Da fragte ein anderer, was er mit dem Butler (Gray) machen sollte.

**'' Alle ausser ich und Mark, lassen ihn und den Wagen verschwinden.''**

Sagte er und hielt mich fest. Wendy und ich wehrten uns und Gray sagte :

**'' My ladys! Nein flieht, ich werde sie aufhalten.''**

Doch er wurde geschlagen und gegen einen Baum geworfen. Wir zuckten zusammen, doch konnten wir nichts tun.

**'' Lasst uns gehen, was wollt ihr Gold? Wir haben Gold, viel, doch lasst uns in ruhe.''**

Sagte ich und Wendy zitterte neben mir. Doch die Männer zogen uns einfach weiter zu ihrem Hauptquartier. Dort angekommen, blickten wir verwirrt die Männer an. Wir standen vor einer Höhle und sie erklärten das die Höhle, mehrere Kilometer umfasst und durch den ganzen Wald ging. Verdammt dachte ich und konnte sehen das Wendy den gleichen Ausdruck hatte. Das aus zu säubern und überhaupt raus zukommen wird eine weile dauern. Die Männer zogen uns weiter und führten uns durch Gänge die alle gleich aussahen. Bis wir endlich vor einer Holztür ankamen. Der andere Mann, der Anführer des Trupps wo uns überfiel, öffnete die Tür und schupfte Wendy und mich rein. Der Raum war riesig, ein 30 x 60 grosser Raum, es hatte eine Bar und sogar einen Bereich mit Ketten wo gefangene Hängen sollen. Denn dort hängte ein Mann, hoffentlich noch am Leben und schaute sehr abgemagert aus. Wir schluckten und wurden weiter gezogen. Wie sich heraus stellte, hatte der Bürgermeister Unrecht, es waren nicht 30 Mitglieder, ich konnte 40, nein 50 Personen zu sehen. In Gedanke fluchend machte ich mir eine Notiz den Bürgermeister nach einem höheren Lohn zu fragen. Wir wurden von allen Seiten angeglotzt bis wir wieder vor einer Tür standen, doch diesmal klopfte er und öffnete die Tür erst als er ein '_Herein_!' hörte. Der Raum in der er uns brachte sah genau aus wie Masters Büro, ausser das alles aus Stein war, statt aus Holz. Der Master sass in einen Stuhl und blickte uns amüsiert an.

**'' Hast du mir neue Spielzeuge gebracht? Ich stehe nicht auf Kinder, aber die blonde ist gut.''**

Ich erschauerte und hob mein Kinn um ihn trotzig anzuschauen, mit meinen Sinnen, konnte ich seine Macht spüren. Er ist stark.

**''Nein *** lach *** sie sind adlige wo wir im Wald abgefangen haben, ich habe gedacht die würden ein gutes Lösegeld geben.''**

Sagte der Mann der mich hielt und der Master lächelte :

**'' Gute Idee Worden, wohl schauen wir uns die Ware an,''**

er richtete sich an uns :

**'' Wie heisst ihr, Mädchen, wir werden euch eine weile hier haben und da müssen wir unsere neuen Sklaven rufen.''**

Ich erschauerte und blickte Wendy an. Sie nickte und lächelte als sie ihre Magie aktivierte.

**'' Mein Name ist Wendy, Wendy Marvell Himmels Dragonslayer von Fairy Tail!''**

Sagte Wendy und griff den wo sie hielt an. Mit einem Himmels Drachen Schrei wurde er gegen die Wand geworfen und fiel ohnmächtig um. Nun griff ich an, ich nahm meine Peitsche, wo ich versteckt in meinem Kleid hatte und schlug auch Worden gegen die Wand wo er ohnmächtig umfiel.

**'' Und mein Name ist Lucy Heartfillia, Clestial Zauberin von Fairy Tail.''**

Der Master blickte uns überrascht und amüsiert an. Von draussen hörte ich nun das die anderen auch angriffen. Schreie hörte man, der Druck der Magie erfüllte die Gilde und der Master lächelte.

**'' Nun Fairy Tail, ich bin erstaunt. Ihr seid mutig und stark, es wird Spass machen euch zu versklaven.''**

Er stand auf und ich erkannte seine Magie, die nun den Raum erfüllte, Erdmagie! Er lächelte und der Boden unter unsere Füsse zitterte. Ich rief meine Spirits, Loke, Vigro und Scorpio und sie standen kampfbereit neben mir.

**'' Loke greif ihn direkt an, Vigro hilf den Jungs draussen und Scorpio beschütze Wendy und mich von den Steinen.''**

Die Spirits befolgten meine Befehle und machten sich an die Arbeit. Ich zog meine Peitsche und half Wendy. Wendy griff ihn mit Drachen Schreie an und ich schlug ihn mit meiner Peitsche so das er nicht richtig ausweichen konnte. Dabei machte sich Loke an die Arbeit und schlug ihn jedes mal, wenn er Wendys angriff auswich. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, doch fühlte es sich an wie Stunden, ich blickte besorgt zu Wendy, ihre Magische Kraft fiel immer schneller. Da machte der Meister etwas überraschendes. Er hielt meine Peitsche fest und warf mich gegen Wendy, ich schrie und versuchte den Aufprall zu verhindern, doch wir wurden beide gegen die Wand geschleudert. Wir schrien und der Schmerz betäubte meine Sinne für mehrere Sekunden. Als wieder meine Sinne zurück kamen war Wendy ohnmächtig und Loke und Scorpio standen beschützend vor uns. Ich fluchte und rief Aries. Sie erscheint mit ihrer _'Entschuldigung'_ und ich sagte:

**'' Aries, beschütze Wendy und schau das sie mich nicht sieht.''**

Sie nickte und machte eine Wollwand während Loke und Scorpio mich verwirrt anschauten. Da erkannten sie was ich machen sollten und fragten ob sie gehen sollten.

**''Nein,''**

sagte ich und blickte den Master der dort stand und mich fragend anschauten:

**'' Bleibt hier und schaut das ich nicht die Kontrolle verliere.''**

Die zwei loyalen Spirits nickten und der Master zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

**'' Glaubst du kannst mich besiegen? *** lach * **Ich der Master von Joggonaut!''**

sagte der er und ich blickte ihn lächelnd an und sagte ganz einfach:

**'' Ja.''**

Der Master erstarrte und lachte ungläubig, er fragte amüsiert:

**'' Hahaha, Yeah. Wirst du mich etwa ausspeitschen, da ich ein ganz böser Junge gewesen bin?''**

Ich grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, knurrend sagte ich:

**'' Du hast das Dorf belästigt und Wendy verletzt, das heisst ich sollte dir mindestens eine oder zwei Knochen brechen.''**

Mit dem rannte ich auf ihn zu und schlug ihn mit meiner Drachen kraft gegen die Wand. Er fluchte und sein lachen wich zur Ungläubigkeit. Er griff mich mit seiner vollen Kraft an, doch ich schlug sie weg wie eine Fliege.

**'' Wie ist das möglich..''**

sagte er hustend und stand vor mir zitternd. Ich blickte ihn amüsiert an und sagte :

**'' Wir sind die Zauberer von Fairy Tail, alles ist möglich.'**

Mit dem, liess ich ein grosser Teil meiner Drachenkraft auf ihn los und schrie:

_**'' Drachengott Gebrüll!''**_

Und pure Macht traf auf ihn ein, er wurde durch die Wand, mehrere hundert Meter, durch geschlagen. Ich blickte auf das Loch und fluchte, schnell ins Loch rennend. Meine Spirits dicht bei mir.

**'' Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt! Bitte hab ich ihn nicht umgebracht!''**

Endlich beim Ende des neu geschlagenen Ganges angekommen, lag der Meister der Joggonauts ohnmächtig. Ich seufzte und Loke schleppte ihn für mich zurück ins Büro.

**'' Lucy? Was ist passiert, ist jemand verletzt?!''**

Schrie eine entsetzte Wendy und ich zeigte nur auf den ohnmächtigen Master. Sie blickte mich fragend an und auf das Loch aus dem ich kam. Ich erklärte:

**'' Als du ohnmächtig geworden bist, haben Loke und ich gegen ihn gekämpft und er hatte ihn mit Regulas Punch gegen die Wand geschlagen.''**

Sie blickte mich überrascht an und schluckte meinen Lüge. Ich seufzte innerlich, mit einer Notitz an mich, mehr aufzupassen. Loke, der mich schief anlächelte, entschuldigte sich für den starken schlag und verschwand, Scorpio mit ihm.

**'' Soll ich ihn mal anschauen?''**

Fragte Wendy, ich nickte nur und trat beiseite. Sie heilte seine gefährlichsten Wunden und fesselte ihn noch mit Anti Magie Fesseln. Ich ging, während sie arbeitete, aus dem Büro und überprüfte wie es die Jungs gehand habt haben. Aus dem Zimmer kommend, hätte ich am liebsten wieder umgedreht. Der Raum war völlig zerstört, es war ein Teil, mit Menschen, eingefroren und ein anderer Teil lag in Schutt und Asche. In der Mitte aber, war ein riesiges Loch, wo bis zu Erdoberfläche ging. Vor mich hin fluchend das ich die Belohnung mal wieder vergessen kann, suchte ich nach den zwei Übeltäter. Ich fand sie nicht ihm Raum, so müssten sie wohl mit dem Loch nach draussen gekeltert sein. Aber sie würden sicher nicht einfach gehen, wenn sie wissen das Wendy und ich gegen den Master kämpften.

Ich schärfte meine Sinne und hörte auf der Erdoberfläche einen Kampf toben. Ich rief Vigro, wo wohl als alle besiegt waren, zurück ging, und fragte, ob sie mich nach oben bringen könnte. Sie nahm mich in den Arm und sprang mit mir durch das Loch wo ca. 400 Meter ging. Ich schrie und zitterte als sie mich oben angekommen hinstellte und fragte, ob das alles sei und ob sie eine Bestrafung kriege. Ich bedankte mich zitternd und fragte :

**'' Könntest du vielleicht noch die Gefangenen befreien, sie Fesseln und hoch bringen? Das könntest du als deine Bestrafung ansehen''**

Sie nickte lächelnd und verschwand. Ich seufzte über sie und ihre Art, doch liebte ich meine Spirits denn sie waren auch meine Familie. Ich blickte mich um und sah die zwei Übeltäter, keine 10 Meter vom Loch entfernt.

**'' Na warte Gray, jetzt verbrenne ich dich!''**

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und der zweite sagte, als er sich gerade sein T-Shirt entledigte:

**'' Werden wir ja sehen, Flammen Dummkopf!''**

Sie wollte gerade auf einander wieder losgehen, da sagte ich mit unheimlicher Stimme:

**'' Jungs... ''**

Sie erstarrten und sahen mich erst jetzt, was sie wohl sahen, liess sie mehr erschrecken, als wenn Zerf vor ihnen stand. Ich zog meine Peitsche und sagte mit unheimlicher Ruhigen Stimme:

**''Ihr habt, wie zwei Kinder mit einander gekämpft. Obwohl wir hier in einer Mission sind und wegen euch... wurde die süsse kleine Wendy verletzt, nicht schwer, doch solltet ihr, nach dem Plan, sofort gekommen sein und uns helfen den Master zu besiegen.''**

Die zwei sahen aus wie zwei Kinder die gerade beim Kekse klauen erwischt worden waren, und da, als sie mich sahen, schlug ihr Überlebenswille ein. Sie beide wollten fliehen, doch schlug ich mit der Peitsche aus, fesselte Gray am Fussgelenk und schleuderte ihn gegen Natsu. Sie wurde gegen einen Baum geworfen und die beide stöhnten vor Schmerzen auf. Ich bewegte mich ruhig auf sie zu und blickte die beiden gekrümmte gestalten an.

**'' Habt ihr euren Fehler verstanden?''**

Die beiden gaben einheitliche Ja's von sich und ich schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf, wissend das sie sich in mehreren Stunden wieder Streiten werden. Ich drehte mich um und wollte nach Wendy sehen, doch blickte ich noch einmal nach hinten und sagte:

**'' Wenn ich euch noch einmal Streiten sehe, und das während einer Mission...''**

Der Rest des Satzes liess ich in der Luft und die beiden schluckten nur zitternd. Ich lächelte und sagte mit fröhlicher Stimme:

**''Nun wo das geklärt ist, ruft die Runen Ritter um die Gefangenen abzuholen.''**

Damit drehte ich mich um und ging zum Haufen von Gefangenen, die Vigro hoch gebracht hatten. Ein Schrei ertönte und Vigro erschien mit Wendy im Arm, wo ganz verängstigt aus sah. Ich nahm sie von Vigro ab und diese machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

**'' Lucy, Vigro ist gerade 400 Meter gesprungen..''**

Sagte die zitternde Wendy und ich nickte lachend.

**'' Ja Vigro ist schon genial.'' **

Wir unterhielten uns, als die Jungs an gekrochen kamen und Wendy und mich um Verzeihung baten. Wendy, die gutmütige, musste natürlich die Jungs sofort Heilen. Ich liess sie, sie hatten schon genug gelitten. Da kam Vigro mit einer Ladung von Gefangenen aus dem Loch und warf sie zu den anderen. Sie blickte ihr Werk an und ich konnte schwören das sie ein wenig lächelte, doch dies verschwand so schnell wie es erschien. Sie wendete sich zu mir um und sagte dann mit ihrer kühlen Art:

**''Prinzessin, alle Mitglieder von Jogonaut sind Gefangen genommen und nach oben gebracht. Doch hat es unten noch ein Gefangener, ein Gefangener von Joggonaut. ''**

Ich erstarrte und sagte mit geweiteten Augen, entsetzt das ich ihn vergessen habe.

**'' Vigro bitte befreie ihn und bring ihn hoch.''**

Sie nickte und sagte:

**'' Ja Prinzessin.''**

Sie verschwand und ich wandte mich zu den Jungs.

**'' Warum habt ihr den Jungen nicht befreit?''**

Sie blickten mich verwirrt an und man konnte ein Fragezeichen ihn ihren Gesichtern sehen.

**'' Der Junge! Wie konnte ich ihn vergessen, wir haben ihn gesehen als wir reingebracht wurden. Ich hoffe er ist nicht schwer verletzt.''**

Sagte Wendy, ihr Gesicht war verzogen und in Sorge um den Unbekannten. Die Jungs hatten nur noch ein grösseres Fragezeichen in ihrem Gesicht. Wendy und ich seufzten, mal wieder waren sie mehr mit ihrer Prügelei beschäftigt gewesen denn mit ihren Umgebung. Ich hörte viele Schritte nähern, um die 200 Meter entfernt. Ich wollte zu ihnen gehen und sie begrüssen, doch erinnerte mich das ein Mensch das nicht hören könnte, darum blieb ich stehen und tat so als wäre nichts passiert. Nicht wissend das Natsu mich beobachtete. Da kam Vigro hoch gesprungen mit dem Unbekannten im Gepäck. Wendy und ich seufzten und eilten auf den Jungen zu. Vigro lag ihn hin, verbeugte sich und wartete auf weitere Befehle. Ich erstarrte, der Junge sah aus als wäre er Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monate gefangen gewesen.

**''Wasser!''**

Sagte Wendy und Gray eilte zu seinem Rucksack den er dabei hatte. Er kam zurück mit einer Flasche Wasser. Ich nahm die Flasche und gab es ihm, der Junge war ohnmächtig doch als er das kühle Wasser (alle Sachen von Gray sind kühl) an seinen Lippen spürte trank er gierig.

**''Ruhig, es hat genug Wasser..''**

Sagte ich nur lächelnd und blickte ihn genauer an. Er hatte feuerrote Haare, welche ihm fettig herunter hing. Seine Haare, gingen bis zu seinen Schultern. Er hatte Stoppeln, er musste schon wirklich lange gefangen gewesen sein. Ich stützte seinen muskulösen Körper beim trinken und die Flasche leerte sich schnell. Irgendwie spürte ich eine Vertrautheit, die ich nicht einschätzen konnte, doch ich schob das beiseite und konzentrierte mich ihn zu behandeln. Er hatte ein paar wunden, alle oberflächlich und Wendy behandelte sie. Die Jungs wollte auch helfen, doch sie wussten nicht was. Da kamen die Schritte näher, jetzt sollte es jeder gehört haben. Die Runen Ritter, etwa 20, waren hier. Gray und Natsu nahmen sie in Empfang und führte sie zu den Gefangenen. Ich hörte wie einer der Runen Ritter fragte, warum zur Hölle dort ein riesiges Loch sei. Natsu sagte nur, das kämpfe auch Opfer bringen, auch in Form von riesigen Löchern.

''** Die Ketten, ich kriege die Handfesseln nicht ab.''**

Sagte Wendy und versuchte es mit Gewalt die Ketten um das Handgelenk des Jungens zu entfernen, doch sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Ich blickte Vigro fragend an, die nur dort stand und diese erklärte:

**'' Das sind Magische Ketten, sie blockieren die Magie der Person, ähnlich wie die Anti Magie Fesseln, doch sind die stärker und gefährlicher. Das einzige was die Kette öffnen können ist der Schlüssel.''**

Sie blickte mich an und führte fort,:

**'' Ich habe überall nach dem Schlüssel gesucht doch sind sie nicht dort oder bei den Mitglieder. Da ich versagt habe, kriege ich eine Bestrafung?''**

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und bedankte mich bei ihr und den anderen. Sie verbeugte sich und ging zurück zur Spiritworld. Wendy blickte mich traurig an:

**'' Ich würde es schrecklich finden wenn meine Magie blockiert wird.''**

Ich nickte nur und blickte die schlafende Person an. Natsu ging neben mich, er hatte woh alles erledigt, er nahm meine Hand und ich drückte sie. Ich blickte dankend meinen besten Freund an und atmete tief ein und aus. Ich beruhigte mich und Natsu blickte mich lächend an. Da hörten wir ein Stöhnen und wir beide wandten uns schnell zu dem Unbekannten:

**'' Alle in Ordnung, wir haben dich befreit. Alles wird gut gehen, du bist in Sicherheit.''**

Sagte ich und blickte auf die Gestalt am Boden. Er stöhnte wieder und wachte Ruckartig auf.

**'' Saphir!''**

Sagte er und blickte sich suchend um, sein Blick blieb auf mir liegen und seine Augen weiteten sich.

**'' Lucy..''**

flüsterte er und sitze sich hoch.

**'' Kennst du ihn?''**

Fragte Natsu, doch schüttelte ich verwirrt den Kopf. Der Junge sah es und Schmerz konnte ich von seinen Augen ablesen, doch es verschwand so schnell wie es kam.

**'' Wie heisst du und von wo kennst du Lucy?''**

Fragte Wendy, der Junge starrte sie an und er sagte etwas in einer anderen Sprache.

**''Draco filia reginae caeli et habitaculum draconum. Memineris, Luciana? ''**

_(Drachen Tochter des Himmels und die Königin der Drachen. Erinnerst du dich nicht, Luciana?)_

(Ich wollte etwas altes reinbringen, also Latein :) Ich mag die Sprache, doch ist das alles mit Google übersetzter übersetzt und kann Fehler beinhalten.)

Ich erstarrte, ich verstand was er sagte, den es war die Sprache der Drachen. Natsu und Wendy blickte verwirrt zwischen mich und den Jungen.

**''Wie ist dein Name?''**

Fragte ich, tat so als würde ich es nicht verstehen, und überlegte fieberhaft nach, meine Erinnerungen untersuchend. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte fiel er um, Natsu fing ihn noch auf.

**'' Er ist noch schwach, bringen wir ihn ins Dorf.''**

Ich nickte nur und rief Loke um ihn zutragen. Natsu blickte mich an, ich erkannte nicht genaue die Gefühle die sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelten. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, drehte er sich um und ging zu Gray. Ich seufzte, es gab nur noch mehr fragen und viel mehr Antworten nach denen ich suchen musste.

* * *

><p><span>Im Dorf<span>

**'' Hier ist eure Belohnung, davon 200'000 Juwelen abgezogen, wegen dem Schaden und den Schlüssel''**

Sagte der Bürgermeister und reichte uns den Rest. Ich seufzte, doch nahm ich dankend den Schlüssel an. Es war ein silberner Schlüssel, ich grinste, der Schlüssel von Draco dem Drachen. Wir bedankten uns und verliessen das Büro und machten uns auf den Weg zum Hotel. Da es spät war, blieben wir Übermacht und gingen Morgen mit dem ersten Zug nachhause.

**'' Ich gehe noch schnell zu Krankenhaus, Geht schon mal vor Minna.''**

Sagte ich zu meinen Freunden und die nickten nur, Natsu fragte besorgt:

**'' Sollte ich dich begleiten?''**

**'' Nein, geht schon aber Danke.''**

Sagte ich und machte mich auf dem Weg zu dem Unbekannten. Das Dorf war sehr altertümlich, so brauchte ich eine Weile bis ich ankam. Es war ein sehr Simples Haus, zwei Stickig und mit dem einfachsten ausgestattet. Ich ging rein und nickte der Krankenschwester zu, die am Eingang stand. Diese liess mich gewähren und ich eilte die Treppe hoch in den zweiten Stock. Oben angekommen ging ich zur Tür am Ende des Ganges und klopfte bevor ich eintrat. Der Raum war klein, es stand nur ein Bett und ein Stuhl dort. Ich ging neben dem Bett und setzte mich hin beim Stuhl. Er schlief, bewegte sich hin und her, als hätte er einen Alptraum.

**'' Saphir, Saphir, nein bitte... Lucy.''**

Ich blickte ihn an und überlegte laut vor mich hin:

**'' Wer bist du? Von wo kennst du mich?''**

Er drehte sich um, von mir weg und ich hörte von ihn sagen:

**'' Tötet mich, aber lasst Saphir in ruhe...Nein!''**

Das letzte Wort schrie er und richtete sich verschwitzt, zitternd auf. Er stützte sich auf seine Hand aus und zitterte, erst jetzt bemerkte er mich und beruhigte sich. Wir starrte uns an und sein Blick fühlte sich durchdringend an.

**'' Die Königin weiss noch immer nicht wer ich bin..''**

Sagte er und seine Augen sahen traurig aus.

**'' Wer bist du?''**

Fragte ich und er starrte mich ruhig an.

**'' Mein Name ist Thor, Sohn vom Götterdrachen Odin. Dein Kindheitsfreund, wenn es auch nur kurz war...''**

Ich erstarrte und die Erinnerung überschwemmten mich.

* * *

><p>Lucy als 3 Jährige. Sommer<p>

**'' Odin, Saphir, Death! Ihr seid gemein!''**

Schrie ich und rannte nach meinen älteren Freunde, da kam mir eine Idee. Ich öffnete meine Flügel und schwang mich in die Luft, mit ein paar Flügelschläge holte ich sie ein und sprang auf sie drauf. Wir schrien alle und rollten lachend auf dem Boden Rum.

**'' Das ist Gemein Lulu! Du kannst fliegen! Jetzt müssen wir dich bestrafen''**

Sagte Saphir und fing an mich zu kitzeln. Ich fing an zu lachen und rannte weg, Doch meine Freunde verfolgten mich. Ich rannte zu meiner Mutter und versteckte mich hinter ihr. Diese Lachte und die anderen Erwachsenen auch.

**'' Die Prinzessin ist so energisch, wie auch unsere Kinder nicht wahr Odin?''**

Sagte Merkur und nahm Saphir in den Arm. Odin stimmte ihr zu und verhätschelte seinem Sohn, Thor die roten Haare. Death ging zu seiner Mutter und diese strich ihm durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar.

**'' Wow, Schlächterin, das du je Gefühle zeigst ist erstaunlich!''**

Sagte Odin und Schlächterin zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Der Todes Drache, blickte ihn entnervt an.

**'' Ich besitze Gefühle Odin. Doch muss ich meinen Rang nicht immer erwähnen.''**

Odin schnaubte, sie hatte seinen Nerv getroffen, und Mutter lachte. Ich sah wie Thor zu Saphir ging und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, sie waren sich sehr nah und ich konnte nicht anders als zu Death zugehen und ihm auf die zwei aufmerksam zumachen. Wir kicherten und die zwei anderen blickten uns wütend an.

**'' Komm, es ist Tee Zeit.''**

Sagte Mutter und wir gingen zum Pavillon wo alles bereit stand. Zwei Kannen mit Tee und hunderte von Kuchen und Muffins. Wir setzten uns hin. Die Erwachsenen auf eine Seit und die Kinder auf der anderen. Wir tranken und unterhielten uns. Es war entspannend und machte Spass. Da musste ich es erwähnen.

**'' Na Saphir? Was läuft zwischen dir und Thor.''**

Dies und Thor wurden so rot wie eine Tomate und man konnte ihr Unwohlsein sehen. Ich kicherte und Saphir verstand das ich es extra gemacht habe.

**'' Na warte..''**

Sagte sie und nahm ein Kuchen vom Tisch und warf es auf mich. Es landete direkt auf mein weisses Kleid.

**'' Du willst es wohl so.''**

Sagte ich und nahm ein Kuchen und warf es auch auf sie. Ich traf sie genau auf ihr Gesicht. Sie blickte mich erstarrt an und es war totenstill, die Erwachsene zogen amüsiert ihre Augenbrauen in die höhe. Wir griffen beide nach einem Kuchen und schrien:

**''Kuchenschlacht!''**

Kuchen flogen umher und trafen jeden. Alle lachten und unsere Eltern duckten davon und versuchten zu fliehen. Da traf Saphir, Odin mitten ins Gesicht. Schlächterin lachte lauthals heraus und Odin wurde wütend. Er nahm sich einen Kuchen und warf ihn auf die Schlächterin. Diese duckte, doch der Kuchen traf Merkur. Sie nahm sich einen Kuchen und wollte ihn auf Odin werfen, doch traf sie meine Mutter. Sie nahm auch einen Kuchen und traf die Schlächterin. Diese war nicht vorbereitet und es traf sie mitten ins Gesicht. Es wurde totenstill. Die Schlächterin putze ihr Gesicht und sagte mit ruhiger drohender Stimme:

**'' Die Schlacht beginnt...''**

Wir erstarrten und jede von uns bekam innerhalb von Sekunden ein Kuchen ins Gesicht. Wir lachten alle und griffen jeden an. Es machte Spass und als ich gerade einen Kuchen auf Saphir werfen wollte, stolperte ich und fiel auf sie. Wir fielen um und der Kuchen den ich in der Hand hielt fiel auf uns und bedeckte unsere schon mit Sahne bedeckten Gesichtern mit noch einer Schicht. Wir lagen am Boden und blickten uns an. Ihre blaue Haare waren nun fast weiss von der Sahne und ihr Meeres blauen Augen glitzerten voller Freude. Wir kicherten beide, die Jungs sahen uns nicht und wir zogen sich gleichzeitig auch zu Boden. Sie fielen beide auf einen Kuchen, Gesicht voraus. Wir lachten laut aus und die Jungs hatten uns nun im Visier. Sie fingen uns an zu kitzeln bis wir um erbarmen betteten. Als sie endlich von uns losliessen, drehten wir den Spiess um. Wir lagen nun alle am Boden, völlig Kaputt und ausser Atem.

**'' Irgendwann, lass uns alle zusammen einen Sommer verbringen. Saphi, Oldi und Del.''**

Sie nickten alle, ein versprechen wo wir uns alle erinnern werden. Es machte Spass. Wir lachte und spielten den ganzen Sommer. Es war nur ein Sommer, doch gehört es zu den besten Erinnerungen meiner Kindheit. Doch genau diese wurden gelöscht. Sie wurden ein Traum für mich, wie auch das versprechen...

* * *

><p><span>Lucy POV Jetzt<span>

**''Oldi''**

Sagte ich und fing an zuweinen. Er blickte mich an und lächelte.

**'' Du hast lange gebraucht Lulu. Saphir, war so traurig als sie es gehört hatte.''**

Ich nickte, tränen rannen an meine Wange runter. Wie konnte ich meine Freunde vergessen?

**'' Gome ne Oldi,''**

Sagte ich zitternd und fragte:

**'' Warte, wo ist Saphir und warum bist du gefangen genommen worden?''**

Bei meiner Frage, wurde sein Blick schleierhaft und ich spürte einen Zorn, doch auch Furcht.

**''Wo fang ich an... Als die Drachen verschwanden, waren Saphir und ich alleine. Wir konnten nicht zu dir gehen, da du uns vergessen hast. Also waren es nur wir zwei. Jahre vergingen und wir wanderten herum, nicht wissend was Zutun. Doch kamen wir uns immer näher, Tag zu Tag und irgendwann kamen wir zusammen.''**

Ich lächelte und beglückwünschte ihn. Er grinste und führt fort:

**'' Wir waren gerade unterwegs und da hatten wir dein Erwachen gespürt. Wohl jeder Drache hat es gespürt, wenn man es genau nimmt. Wir machten uns sofort auf den Weg, doch da wurden wir überfallen, ein Hinterhalt um genauer zu sein. Sie legten uns diese Ketten an, damit wir unsere Magie nicht anwenden konnten und trennten uns. Ich versuchte zu kämpfen, doch... doch waren es zu viele. Als ich aufwachte war ich bei Joggonaut gefangen gewesen. Das schon seit Wochen, mehr weiss ich nicht.''**

Ich blickte ihn traurig an und drückte seine Hand.

**'' Wir müssen Saphir finden...''**

Sagte er, nicht zu mir, doch nickte ich bestimmend.

**'' Weisst du was mit Death passiert ist?''**

Fragte ich, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er fragte mich was ich machen werde.

**'' Wohl, ich gehe zurück nach Hause. Zu meiner Gilde, Fairy Tail. Du kannst auch kommen, wenn du willst. Von dort aus können wir nach Saphir suchen.''**

Sagte ich und er schaute mich nickend an.

**'' Das wäre schön, ich kann aber keine Magie anwenden..''**

Sagte er traurig. Ich lächelte und sagte mit stolzem Gesicht:

**'' Fairy Tail hilft jedem in Not.''**

**''Du hast eine Wunderbare Gilde gefunden, ''**

Sagte er traurig lächelnd, :

**'' Ich nehme das Angebot an. Alleine kann ich Saphir nicht finden, besonders ohne Magie.''**

Ich nickte nur und drückte seine Hand. Ich sagte ihm er sollte sich ausruhen und uns Morgen beim Bahnhof treffen. Er nickte und ich verliess das Zimmer, lächelnd und mit mehr Erinnerungen.

* * *

><p><span>Am Morgen beim Bahnhof<span>

**'' Wie kannst du ihn einfach Einladen!''**

Sagte Gray wütend und stampfte zum Schalter um dort ein Ticket für uns zu Kaufen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und Wendy sagte:

**'' Er hat keine Magie mehr und wurde Wochen gefangen gehalten. Wir müssen ihn helfen, den Schlüssel zu finden!''**

Ich nickte zustimmend, doch Natsu schnaubte vor sich hin.

**'' Lucy, nur weil er dein Kindheitsfreund ist willst du ihm helfen.''**

Sagte Gray, der zurück kam mit den Tickets.

**'' Jetzt Reichts!''**

Knurrte ich. Meine Freunde wandten sich zu mir um. Wendy stand auf meiner Seite, doch die Jungs mochten es nicht.

**'' Fairy Tail hilft jedem! Das müsst ihr doch wissen, warum tut ihr genau jetzt so kindisch?!''**

Da antworteten sie etwas überraschendes.

**'' Weil er meine kleine Schwester wegnehmen könnte.''**

Schrie Gray und Natsu schrie gleichzeitig:

**'' Weil er dich mir weg nimmt.''**

Die zwei Jungs blickten mich, mit roten Gesichtern an und ich konnte nicht anders als zulachen. Sie wurden noch roter, da sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

**'' Keine Sorge, ich bin verheiratet.''**

Wir alle wandten uns zu Thor um der seinen Ring zeigte, silbern und klein sah es an seinem muskulösen Finger aus. Wendy steckte sich bei meinen lachen an, so das wir beide am Boden kichernd lagen. Die Jungs waren rot, von Scham und der Blossstellung. Doch konnte Gray auch nicht anders, besonders als er uns am Boden rollend sahen, und lachte auch. Am Schluss lachte jeder und so machten wir uns freundlich und entspannend auf den Weg zu Zug. Die Stimmung ging runter, genau als Natsu und Thor den Zug betraten. Den jeder Dragonslayer, wurde es schlecht von der Fahrt. Natsu war überrascht, und fragte Thor, als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatten, ob er auch ein Dragonslayer war.

**'' Ja, ich bin Thor Hammer, Sohn von Odin dem Götterdrache.''**

Sagte Thor stolz, doch wurde er sofort grün und schnappte nach einer Tüte um seine Mageninhalt zu entleeren. Natsu blickte ihn erstaunt an und fragte ob er Igneel kenne, seinen Vater. Thor schüttelte nur entschuldigend seinen Kopf. Die Fahrt verlief nach dem Gespräch ruhig und entspannend.

* * *

><p><span> Thor POV in Magnolia<span>

Wir kamen endlich nach ein paar Stunden Höllen fahrt in Magnolia an. Es war eine schöne Stadt, Heimat von Fairy Tail. Ich blickte Lucy an, die sich gerade mit ihren Freunde unterhielt während wir den Weg zur Gilde gingen. Sie war gewachsen, auf mehrere Arten. Sie war schön, nicht so schön wie meine Saphir, doch so schön wie eine Königin, was sie auch ist. Ihr Magie Level, sah normal aus, für eine Sterbliche. Doch er kannte den Magic Limiter wenn ich ihn sah. Ihre Freunde waren auch sehr Interessant. Ich hatte sie in einer Liste im Kopf gespeichert

_Gray - Eismagier, Sterblich. Er sieht in Lucy eine Schwester, gut den ich mag ihn._

_Wendy – Dragonslayer des Himmels, sie ist kein ganzer Mensch. Ich konnte das erkennen, da ich ein Götterdrache war, die stärksten, doch unter der Königin. Sie muss wohl die wahre Tochter sein, nicht adoptiert wie die meisten. Sehr selten. Sie ist sehr Freundlich und Lucy sieht wohl in ihr eine kleine Schwester. Gut, ich mag sie auch._

_Natsu - Dragonslayer des Feuers, wie er erwähnt hatte, Sohn von Igneel, Sterblich, wurde adoptiert. Lucy hat mir während der Fahrt erzählt das er sie zu Fairy Tail gebracht hatte. Er ist ihr bester Freund nach ihrer Angabe. Sehr Temperamentvoll und er mag Lucy, auf die besondere Art. Schade, mag ihn eigentlich. Wenn er ihr zu nahe kommt, muss ich ihn wohl erledigen. Denn keiner fasst meine kleine kleine Schwester an. _

Alles in meiner Mentale Liste gespeichert, folgte ich den lachenden Freunden. Lucy und Saphir, waren meine Familie und seit Odin gegangen war, sind sie die einzigen die ich noch habe. Es tat weh das ich Saphir nicht bei mir habe und das wir nicht zusammen, unseren kleinen Schwester, ihre Gilde sehen können.

**'' Thor, komm! Wusste nicht das du so langsam bist, alter Mann!''**

Schrie Lucy, wo weit vorne Stand. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schnaubte.

**'' Nur weil ich 5 Jahre älter bin.''**

sagte ich, wissend das Lucy es verstehen will. Sie streckte mir die Zunge raus und schrie lächelnd.

**'' Komm alter Mann, ich spendiere dir ein freies Essen, wenn du vor mir in der Gilde bist.''**

Jetzt hatte sie meine Interesse geweckt. Ich rannte los und wollte meine Magie nützen, doch konnte ich es nicht. Egal, ich war trotzdem schneller und stärker. Lucy fluchte und rannte los. Natsu hatte unseren Wettstreit gehört und rannte auch los.

'' Hey! Warte nein!''

Schreite Lucy, als alle ihre Freunde los rannten, begierig darauf ein kostenlose Essen zu kriegen. Wir lachten alle und rannte durch die Strassen von Magnolia, bis wir ein grosses Gebäude erreichten. Fairy Tail, stand gross drauf. Ich hatte, Wendy und Lucy schon lange überholt, es war nur noch ein Wettstreit zwischen den Jungs. Ich überholte nun auch die und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, da kickte Gray mir in den Rücken und brachte mich Zufall. Ich fiel zu Boden und nahm Gray mit, der sich an Natsu hielt, alle waren am Boden und fingen an zu prügeln, nicht sehend, das Lucy und Wendy an uns vorbei joggten und die Gilde betraten. Wir schlugen uns und rollte umher, da sagte ein bedrohlich Stimme:

**'' Wer streit sich da...''**

Natsu und Gray versteiften sich und wurden sofort super Freunde und taten so als hätten sie sich nicht geprügelt. Ich nützte die Gelegenheit und schlug die Beiden, so das sie mehrere Meter ausserhalb der Gilde landeten.

**'' Hahaha, Gewonnen!''**

Sagte ich triumphierend und wollte die Gilde betreten, doch eine wütende rothaarige Frau versperrte mir den Weg. Sie war sterblich, doch ihr Magischer Level war Unglaublich.

**'' Erza beruhige dich, das ist mein Kindheit Freund, Thor.''**

Sagte Lucy die neben Erza stand und sie versuchte verzweifelt zu beruhigen. Was nichts brachte, den diese flüsterte leise vor sich hin.

_**'' Bestrafung...''**_

Ich schluckte und machte mich bereit zu kämpfen, doch hatte ich keine Magie. Ich trat ein paar Schritte zurück und der drang zu fliehen war erstaunlich.

**'' Komm Erza, beruhige dich. Ich kauf dir soviel Erdbeer Kuchen, wie du möchtest.''**

Sagte ein Mann, mit blauen Haaren und einem blauen Tattoo im Gesicht. Doch erstaunlicher weise, beruhigte sich die Frau. Sie hatte nun ein wunderschönes lächeln auf dem Gesicht und fragte den Mann:

**'' Erdbeer Kuchen so viel wie ich mag?''**

Der Mann nickte, die Frau namens Erza, fiel ihm um den Hals und sagte:

**'' Du bist der Beste, Jellal.''**

Damit verschwanden sie. Ich stand geschockt da und blickte entsetzt das Paar nach.

**'' Keine Sorge, Erza ist eigentlich sehr nett.''**

Sagte Lucy von der Tür aus und zeigte das ich ihr folgen sollte. Ich folgte ihr wortlos, mit noch einen Blick nach hinten, wo Natsu und Gray ohnmächtig lagen, Wendy besorgt über ihnen. Ich konnte ein grinsen nicht verbergen und beeilte mich Lucy einzuholen. Das könnte noch Spass machen, doch meine Sorge um meine Gefährtin war noch immer all gegenwärtig. Doch mit Lucy, werden wir meine geliebte finden, ja wir werden sie finden...

* * *

><p>Merry Merry Christmas :D<p>

Kapitel Nummer 4 sind mit sagenhaften 8000 Wörter fertig :) Hat fast einen Monat gebraucht.

Na, wie gefällt euch die neuen OC, sie sind supports für Lucy und werden aber noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen... Hier noch ein paar Infos :

**Thor Hammer** – Dragon God slayer, adoptiert von Odin den Gottdrachen. Er hat rote Haare, graue Augen und ist 30 Jahre alt. Seine Gefährtin ist Saphir.

Standort – Fairy Tail

**Saphir Meer** - Dragonslayer des Wassers, Tochter von Merkur. Sie hat blaue Haare, Meeresblaue Augen und ist 29 Jahre alt. Gefährtin von Thor.

Standort - ?

**Death Dark** – Dragonslayer des Todes, Sohn von Schlächterin. Er hat rabenschwarze Haare, weisse Augen und ist 32 Jahre alt.

Standort - ?

Die Drachen, es werden noch ein paar mehr kommen genauer gesagt werden es insgesamt 12 sein, heissen;

**Odin - Götterdrache**

**Merkur - Wasserdrache**

**Schlächterin - Todesdrache**

Und? Ich hoffe diese Charas sind gut ausgearbeitet.

Also frohe Weihnachten und ich freue mich auf jeden Kommentar :D

Bis dahin Minna ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5. Wahrheit...

* * *

><p><span>Lucy POV<span>

Ich gähnte, als ich mich streckte und mich müde umblickte. Es war, zum Glück, niemand in meinem Bett und Thor lag auf dem Sofa, schlafend. Ich lächelte, ich freute mich das ich immer mehr Erinnerungen habe, gute wie auch schlechte. Ich stand auf und machte mich auf den Weg zum Bad um schnell zu Duschen. Heute treffe ich mich mit allen Mädchen um die Kleider für Erzas Hochzeit auszuprobieren. Ich zog mir mein übliches Outfit an, einen Rock und ein Tanktop, es war Mitte Sommer und sehr warm. Ich ging in die Küche und machte schnell Pfannkuchen für Thor, schrieb ihm einen Zettel das ich weg bin und er zur Gilde gehen sollte und damit machte ich mich auf den Weg. Ich rief Plue und wir spazierten langsam zum Kleiderladen. Thor, hatte Gestern einen tolle Auftritt hingelegt, ich grinste. Er hatte seine Situation dem Master erklärt und er gehöre nun temporär, solange bis wir Saphir gefunden haben, zu Fairy Tail. Er hatte das Gilden Wappen, in blau wie Saphirs Haare, auf seine rechte Brust Seite gedruckt. Ich habe dann Angeboten, das solange er hier ist, er bei mir wohnen kann. Natsu gefiel diese Idee gar nicht.

**'' LUCY!''**

Schrien mehre Personen hinter mir und ich roch sie. Blaubeeren mit einem Hauch von Tinte, Rosen mit einem würzigen Geruch und ein Geruch, der ich nur als Himmel zu ordnen konnte mit einem Hauch von Pfirsich. Levy, Mira, und Wendy! Ich drehte mich um und begrüßte meine Freunde. Sie lächelten und zusammen gingen wir zum Laden. Dort angekommen hörten wir Schreie, besorgt rannten wir rein, dort fielen wir fast zu Boden. Erza stand dort und diese hatte als Hochzeitskleid, eine Rüstung ausgesucht die einen Schleier hat und völlig weiss war.

**''Erza! Nein, Nein, Nein niemals ziehst du SO etwas zu deiner Hochzeit an.!''**

Schrie Mira entsetzt, doch Erza antwortete nur stur:

**'' Schau, das ist Perfekt! Ich weiss nicht was ihr alle habt.''**

Wir schüttelten alle nur den Kopf und ich erkannte das Erza leicht rot war, also war es ihr Peinlich so vor uns zu stehen. Ich blickte mich um und sah das Bisca, Cana, Juvia, Laki und Kinana die nur über Erzas Kleiderwahl den Kopf schü Asuka, gab Erza ein Kompliment. Ich seufzte nur und schaute zu, wie Mira Erza zurück zur Umkleide Kabine zog um ihr ein richtiges Kleid zugeben. Die Besitzerin des Ladens, die sich als Susane vorstellte, fragte ob wir ein Glas Wein wollen, den sie in der Hand hielt. Cana stimmte sofort zu und Susane verteilte allen ein Glas. Ich nahm meines dankend an und nahm ein Schluck. Ich seufzte in wohltat, denn ich liebte weiss Wein.

**'' Warum krieg ich keines?''**

Fragte Wendy:

**''Ich bin eigentlich volljährig.''**

Susane entschuldigte sich und wollte ihr ein Glas geben, doch da sagte eine Stimme:

**''Wendy..''**

Die Gerufte zuckte zusammen und gab das Glas zurück, sehend das Carla ihr sonst den Hintern aufreissen würde.

**''Hey Carla, wo warst du?''**

Fragte ich und lächelte meine kleine Freundin an.

**''Hallo Minna, entschuldige, ich hatte verschlafen und Wendy hatte mich nicht geweckt.''**

Sagte Carla, mit einem Seitenblick zu Wendy und wurde leicht rot, Wendy aber lächelte und flüsterte hörbar für alle:

**'' Sie hatte Gestern ein Date mit Happy..''**

Wir alle grinsten und Carla wurde nun völlig rot.

**'' So!''**

Sagte Mira als sie Erza aus den Kabinen raus zog.

**''Wow!''**

sagten wir nur. Erza hatte ein wunderschönes Kleid an. Es war Trägerlos, in reinem weiss und ist Bodenlang. Es hatte eine Schleppe die mehrere Meter lang war und einen weissen Schleier der so lang ist wie die Schleppe. Wir waren völlig geschockt, sie sah wunderschön aus.

**'' Mir hat das andere besser gefallen!''**

Sagte Asuka stur, Bisca seufzte nur und nahm ihr Tochter in den Arm. Erza stand vor uns, sie war völlig rot und Blickte uns fragend an. Mira grinste und sagte:

**'' So bist du es würdig meine Rivalin zu sein. Ich *** schnief * **bin so so glücklich für dich.''**

Sie fing an zu weinen und Bisca kam um sie zu trösten.

**''Ich bin so *** schluchzt * **stolz auf dich!''**

Wir lachten, Erza blickte Mira an und beide fingen an zu weinen. Sie umarmten sich und wir alle fingen an zu weinen. Nach mehren Minuten wo wir alle schluchzten, blickte uns Susane nur entsetzt an, nicht wissend was zu tun. Wenn mehrere erwachsene Magierinnen weinen.

**'' Warum weint ihr?''**

Fragte Asuka unschuldig und wir lächelten über ihre Unwissen. Erza umarmte sie und Bisca sagte:

**'' Wir weinen, weil wir glücklich sind.''**

**'' Aber wenn ich Glücklich bin, dann lache ich.''**

Antwortete Asuka. Wir lachten und Erza sagte, nach dem wir uns erholt hatten:

**'' So jetzt seid ihr dran!''**

Susane kam mit unseren Kleider, die sie für uns bereit gelegt hatte. Asuka wird das Blumenmädchen sein. Carla, Happy und Pantherlilly wird auf Befehl von Mirajanne, den Dämon, als Ringträger Fungieren. Der Rest sind die erstes war Asuka dran, sie hatte ein rosa, weisses Kleid an, es war ärmellos und ging bis zu ihrem Knöchel. ' Ahhh ' machten alle, denn sie sah super süss aus. Diese lächelte und Erza nahm sie in ihre Armen. Bisca, Cana, Juvia, Laki, Wendy und Kinana kriegten nun ihre Kleider von Susane und Mira und ich blickten Erza fragend nach unseren Kleider an.

**'' Hier,''**

Sagte diese und gab uns ein anders Kleid.

''Ihr seid die Trauzeuginnen.''

Wir waren geschockt und fingen wieder an zu weinen. Wir umarmten sie und eilten zu den Kabinen. Unser Kleid ging bis zu unseren Knöchel und war ein unschuldiges weiss. Es hatte Träger und war ganz einfach geschnitten, um unsere Hüften war ein Gürtel der rosa war. Mira und ich grinsten uns an und traten raus zu den anderen die schon fertig angezogen waren. Die Brautjungfern trugen ein rosa Kleid das bis zu ihren Knien ging. Es war wie alle Kleider einfach geschnitten und hatte einen Gürtel, der aus Rosen bestand um ihre Hüfte geschnallt.

**'' Das, wird eine wunderbare Hochzeit Erza!''**

sagte Mira, die neben mir stand und ich nickte bestimmt. Ja, das wird es.

* * *

><p><span>Laxus POV<span>

**'' Warum hast du mich gerufen Gramps''**

Fragte ich, als ich das Büro meines Grossvaters betrat.

**'' Ja, warum hast du uns gerufen alter Mann?''**

Fragte Gajeel, der gegen die Wand gelehnt war, Natsu war auch dort und wir alle blickten fragend den alten Mann an, der in seinem Stuhl sass.

''**Gut das ihr alle hier seid. Nun...''**

Sagte er und blickte uns alle an, einem nacheinander.

**'' Natsu, du hast mit Lucy und deinem Team doch eine Mission gemacht, oder?''**

Fragte Gramps und Natsu nickte:

**'' Ja, aber was hat das mit denen,''**

Er zeigte auf, Gajeel und mich, :

**''zu tun.''**

Master seufzte und zeigte uns das wir uns hinsetzen sollten. Er räusperte sich und fing an zu erzählen:

**'' Nun wo fang ich an... Ihr, also Team Natsu, habt doch eine dunkele Gilde namens Joggonaut gefangen genommen. Doch der Master von Joggonaut wurde befreit und in seiner Zelle war.. War ein Zeichen von einer anderen Gilde, eine Gilde namens Death Kings.''**

Er machte eine dramatische Pause und sagte :

**'' Death Kings, ist eine Gilde die nach der Magie der Dragonslayer trachtet. Jeder Dragonslayer wurde gewarnt und ich möchte das ihr drei, auf Wendy, Thor wenn auch seine Kräfte blockiert sind und auf Lucy aufpasst.''**

**''Warte, warum Bunnygirl?''**

Fragte Gajeel, sein Interesse geweckt. Ich fragte mich auch warum wir auf Blondie achten sollten, doch sagte ich nichts. Gramps seufzte, es sah aus als würde er etwas verstecken, den ein wenig Schweiss lief ihm an seiner Stirn runter. Gramps räusperte sich und sagte:

**'' Lucy, hat mir erzählt.. ähh...Ja, sie hat doch den Master von Joggonaut, wohl Loke aber er ist ihr Spirit, besiegt.''**

Gajeel und ich blickten überrascht Natsu an. Der aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern:

**'' Und? Lucy hat den Master besiegt, aber warum sollten sie hinter ihr her sein.''**

Fragte Natsu und trat näher am Schreibtisch. Wir alle hörten, wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte und der salzige Geruch von Schweiss erfüllte nun den Raum.

**'' Was verheimlichst du alter Mann.''**

Sagte ich nun und trat auch näher, wie auch Gajeel. Master blickte uns alle an und schluckte hörbar.

**'' Was verheimlichst du? Hat es etwas zu tun mit Lucy die 3 Monate weg war?''**

Fragte Gajeel und Natsu nickte. Mein Grossvater blickte uns Dragonslayer an, es roch immer noch nach Schweiss und er atmete tief ein und aus. Er blickte uns an, sein Puls wurde langsamer und er sagte in der Stille hinein:

**'' Ich bin euer Master und befehle euch, das ihr Wendy, Thor und Lucy beschützt. Wenn ihr wissen wollt warum ihr sie beschützen müsst fragt sie selber. Und jetzt Raus!''**

Wir erstarrten, wir wurden rausgeworfen! Doch es war eine Befehl und Befehle mussten wir befolgen, wenn auch unfreiwillig. Vor der Tür, blickten wir uns alle stumm an, da fragte Gajeel:

**'' Hat es vielleicht mit Lucy Geruch zu tun? Er ist.. anders..''**

**'' Ja, er ist irgendwie anders. Ich weiss nicht wie man es beschreiben kann, doch wenn ich es rieche, riecht es nach wärme und Zuflucht, ein Ort wo man sich geborgen fühlt..''**

Sagte Natsu und wir blickten ihn überraschend an:

**'' Hat Salamander es gerade auf dem Punkt getroffen?`''**

**'' Ein Wunder ist geschehen.''**

Stimmte ich Gajeel zu und Natsu blickte uns wütend an. Gajeel lachte sein übliches 'Gihiii', doch wurde wieder ernst und sagte:

**''Lucy, was immer sie auch die letzten 3 Monate gemacht hatte. Irgendetwas ist passiert und wir wissen nicht was. Weisst du etwas Natsu?''**

**''Nein, sie hat mir nichts gesagt und wenn ich sie immer Fragen will, weicht sie meiner Frage aus.''**

Antworte Natsu und er blickte nachdenklich in die Runde hinein. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und lief die Treppe runter und sagte zu den zwei jüngeren Dragonlsayers:

**''Es ist ganz einfach, wir müssen nur Blondies Kindheitsfreund Thor fragen. Denn da kommt die Frage die mich beschäftigt. Warum hat sie einen Dragonslayer, genauer gesagt einen Drachengottslayer als ihr Kindheitsfreund?''**

Die Jungs starten mich an und ihr Blicke folgten mir als ich runter ging. Sie folgten mir, wissend was wir tun werden müssen. Ich blickte mich, unten angekommen, um und suchte nach dem Dragonslayer. Thor sass an der Bar und unterhielt sich mit Gray, wir steuerten sie an.

**'' Also, Death und ich sassen dort, Während sich Saphir und Lucy sich mit Kuchen bewarfen. Ich sag dir Gray, ich habe die noch nie so ernst gesehen. Da, wirft Saphir auf einmal einen Kuchen direkt in mein Vaters Gesicht. Ich schwöre dir, nur sie kann einen Drachengott so wütend machen. Nun, wie dem auch sei, die Schlacht endete als wir..''**

Weiter kam er nicht den ich packte ihm am Kragen und ihn von seinem Hocker zog.

**'' Du kommst mit uns.''**

Sagte ich bestimmend und zog ihn davon. Thor, schrie noch zu dem verdutzten Gray, der nur seine Hose an hatte:

**'' Ich erzähle dir später wie es weiter geht!''**

Ich zog ihm zur Trainingshalle, es waren ein paar Leute dort. Doch ich knurrte die an und diese rannten verängstigt fort. In der Mitte der Halle, warf ich den älteren Mann zu Boden und er rappelte sich auf und blickte uns fragend an. Natsu und Gajeel standen neben mich und wir lächelten:

* * *

><p><strong>''Es ist zeit für ein paar Antworten..''<strong>

Thor POV

Ich stand in der Mitte der Trainingshalle und blickte die drei Dragonslayer vor mir an. Laxus lächelte und sagte mit bedrohlicher Stimme:

**''Es ist Zeit für ein paar antworten..''**

Ich blickte sie verwirrt an:

**'' Antworten auf was? Was für eine Farbe meine Unterhose hat, den diese wäre schwarz. Ihr könnt nachsehen wenn ihr wollt.''**

**'' Nicht das, alter Mann!''**

Knurrte Natsu und forderte dann, als er sich beruhigte:

**'' Wir wollen wissen, was mit Lucy ist und wo sie die letzten drei Monate verbracht hatte. Sie vertraut dir und hat es dir sicher erzählt, darum sprich!''**

Ich erstarrte, ja Lucy hatte mir gestern Abend bei ihr zuhause alles erzählt. Ihre Geschichte, das Siegel, ihre Erinnerungen und ihre Blutlust. Ich hatte versprochen es Geheim zuhalten und mein Versprechen zu meiner Königin halte ich.

**'' Ja, ich weiss was passiert ist,''**

Sagte ich, Natsu hatte ein schmerzlichen Aussdruck in seinem Gesicht, doch es verschwand so schnell wie es kam und ich fuhr fort,:

**'' Doch wenn ihr es wissen wollt, müsst ihr sie fragen. Denn ich halte meine Versprechen.''**

**'' Dann werden wir dich zum Sprechen bringen.''**

Sagte Natsu und seine Faust wurde zu Feuer. Ich hatte keine Magie, doch stand ich aufrecht da und lächelte:

**'' Komm doch, Flammendrache!''**

Natsu liess einen Kriegsschrei los und wollte angreifen, doch Gajeel hielten ihn fest und er blieb stehen, wütend knurrte Natsu. Gajeel knurrte zurück und sagte:

**'' Lass mich das machen Salamander, denn du wirst die ganze Halle abbrennen.''**

Gajeel trat nun vor und seine Hand wurde zu Eisen, doch bevor er mich angreifen konnte, trat Natsu im Weg und knurrte wütend:

**'' Ich werde den alten Mann zum sprechen bringen, stell dich hinten an Gajeel.''**

**'' Hast du ein Problem Salamander? Hähh!''**

Sagte Gajeel und er war nun völlig auf Natsu fokussiert.

**'' Yeah, dein Gesicht ist einfach im Weg! Kannst du dich nicht irgendwo einbuddeln, um dort deine Fresse zu verstecken?'' **

Die zwei Dragonslayer knurrten sich einander an, es sah aus als wollten sie sich gerade an die Gurgel gehen und ich hatte ein Gefühl das es nicht mehr darum ging ,wer mir die Fresse polieren sollte.

**'' Du bist völlig hohl Salamander, du würdest nicht einmal eine Gefährtin finden!''**

Schrie Gajeel, seine Faust zielend auf Natsus Gesicht dieser fing sie aber auf und schrie zurück.:

**'' Ach ja? Du bist so ein Idiot, deine Freundin geht lieber mit einem anderem aus, als mit dir!''**

Gajeel erstarrte und er liess ein Ohrenbetäubender Schrei raus, mit seiner ganzer Kraft griff er nun Natsu an, der wurde getroffen und flog durch die Wand. Natsu wurde nun zu Feuer und warf einige Attacken auf Gajeel, dieser aber blockte sie und griff Natsu volle Kraft an. Laxus seufzte und griff ein. Er hielt die zwei jüngeren Dragonslayer an ihren Kragen und knurrte die an:

**'' Ihr Idioten, wenn ihr euch endlich umbringt, dann außerhalb der Gilde! Wir wollten eigentlich Thor verhören und nicht uns gegenseitig umbringen!''**

Gajeel lachte und sagte weiter hin knurrend:

**'' Ha, sagte der grosse, mächtige Laxus will das wir uns benehmen sollten? Du bist genau wie ich, ein Verräter von der Gilde. Die Leute hassen dich und da frag ich mich warum du dich darum kümmerst was mit Lucy ist?''**

Laxus wurde Still und blitze fingen an, um ihn zuzucken. Ich trat vorsichtshalber einige Schritte fort.

**'' Was es mich kümmert? Warum zur Hölle solltet dich das angehen, du eiserne Einzelle!''**

Schrie er und schlug mit seiner Blitz um zuckten Faust auf Gajeel ein. Dieser konnte ein paar ausweichen, doch der Rest konnte er nicht entfliehen. Gajeel schrie auf und formte seine Hand zu einem Messer um mit dem nach Laxus zu stechen. Dieser wich aus und stolperte, er fiel auf Natsu der knurrte nun auch und schlug nach Laxus. Nun, ich stand da und blickte die drei Prügeleden Dragonslayer an. Leute kamen nun zur Trainingshalle und beobachteten das Spektakel das sich ihnen bot.

**'' Was zum...!''**

Schrie nun eine Stimme und ich sah, das Lucy und die anderen Mädchen sich durch die Menge drängte. Erza, die auf einmal ein Schwert in der Hand hielt, wollte die drei auseinander bringen. Doch Master hielt sie zurück und ich konnte hören was er sagte:

**'' Es ist zu gefährlich Erza, warte bis sie wieder ihre Kontrolle haben.''**

Diese blickte die prügelnden Jungs an und liess ihr Schwert verschwinden. Doch Lucy achtete nicht auf Masters Warnung, sie rannte zu mir und blickte mich besorgt an.

**'' Was ist passiert Thor?''**

Fragte sie mich und inspizierte mich nach Verletzungen. Ich schüttelte nur seufzend meinem Kopf und antwortete:

**'' Sie haben mich, nach dem sie beim Master waren, auf einmal hierher gezogen und wollten wissen..''**

**''Was wollten sie wissen?''**

Fragte diese und ich flüsterte, leise so das kein anderer Dragonslayer es hören konnte:

**'' Sie haben einen Verdacht, sie wissen vielleicht etwas über dich und wollten noch mehr Informationen von mir.''**

Lucy erstarrte, ihre Schokoladen Augen blickten sich besorgt um. Sie blickte die noch immer schlagenden Jungs an und ich erkannte das sie am liebsten eingreifen wollte. Ich nahm ihre Hand und drückte diese. Sie blickte mich nun an und seufzte als sie mich umarmte. Das, war einer meiner grössten Fehler die ich je machen konnte. Den gerade als ich meine Arme um sie schlang, trafen drei Fäuste mein Gesicht. Ich flog durch die Wand ausserhalb der Gilde und Schmerz vernebelte mir den Blick. Als ich wieder sah, sah ich das die drei streitenden Lucy hinter sich hatten und mich wütend anknurrten.

**'' Was zum..''**

Sagte Lucy und blickte die drei verwirrt an, diese sahen genauso verwirrt aus. Sie hatten Lucy sofort beschützt, wie ein Mann seiner Frau schützt. Es war völlige stille und alle blickten die drei an.

**''Warum habt ihn angegriffen!''**

Sagte Lucy und verlangte eine Antwort. Die drei stammelten herum und ich konnte sehen das alle leicht rot wurden. Lucy schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und eilte zu mir, um meine Verletzung zu überprüfen. Ich hatte drei Fäuste ins Gesicht bekommen, ausser Verdammten Kopfschmerzen ging es mir gut. Nun kamen die anderen, die drei Dragonslayer wurden zum Masters Büro gezogen und ich wurde zur Krankenstation gebracht. Wendy behandelte mich und die Kopfschmerzen verschwanden.

**'' Gehts?''**

Fragte Lucy und blickte mich besorgt an, ich lächelte über ihr Besorgnis und sie fuhr fort, :

**'' Ein alter Mann wie du es bist, ist es Gefährlich sich auf solche Prügeleien einzulassen. Oldi.''**

Ich verzog mein Gesicht, besonders bei meinem Spitznamen. Sie nannte mich Oldi, obwohl Death älter war. Sie lächelte mich an, drückte meine Hand und sagte als sie aufstand und sich auf den Weg zur Türe machte:

**'' Ich werde diese Dummköpfen mal zur Verantwortung ziehen, ruf mich wenn du etwas brauchst Oldi.''**

Ich nickte, wissend das ihre Sinne viel stärker waren als meine. Ich lächelte und ein Gefühl des stolzes erfüllte mich. Ja, Lucy ist gewachsen..

* * *

><p><span>Lucy POV<span>

**'' Warum, ohh Mavis, habt ihr die Halle zerstört. **

**Erstens! Die Reparaturen werden VIEL, VERDAMMT VIEL KOSTEN, dafür könnt ihr ZAHLEN!**

**Und zweitens, ich habe gesagt, ihr solltet Lucy fragen. Nicht Thor zu befragen und ihn vielleicht noch mehr zu tun als nur eine Gehirnerschütterung zugeben.''**

Hörte ich Master schreien und zitterte leicht bei seiner Wut und die Macht die ich fühlte. Ich stand vor der Tür und war mir nicht gerade sicher, ob ich reingehen sollte. Ich atmete tief ein und lauschte weiter, um den richtigen Augenblick zu kriegen um rein zugehen.

**'' Eure Strafe.. Schaut mich ja nicht so an, ihr Hormongesteuerten Drachen Kälber. Ihr werdet erstens für alle Reparaturen aufkommen und sie auch Reparieren und zweitens... Mhh, hehehe...''**

Ich erschauerte bei dem Lachen und ich konnte schwören das auch die anderen drei ein winselndes Geräusch von sich gaben. Ich hörte wie sich jemand bewegte und die Türe wurde auf einmal geöffnet. Ich stolperte rein und landete auf den Boden, vor Master der zu mir runter lächelte. Ich schluckte und sagte, als ich schnell aufstand:

**'' Ich kann das erklären, ich war nicht am lauschen. Wohl doch, aber ich wollte mit Master reden.''**

Der Master lächelte nur und nickte, zeigte damit an das es okay ist. Er richtete nun seinen Blick zu denn drei Jungs die in Verbände auf dem Sofa sassen.

**''Ihr werdet als Strafe...''**

Es war völlig ruhig und alle blickten Master erwartungsvoll an.

**'' Die Sklaven von Lucy und Thor sein.''**

**'' WAS!''**

Schrien die Jungs und ich, wir blickten Master ungläubig an. Master aber kicherte nur und sagte:

**'' Ihr werdet nur 12 Tage die Sklaven sein, einen pro Tag, ohh und einer von euch muss noch etwas für mich erledigen. Dann seid ihr Vergeben.''**

Die drei Dragonslayer, die verdächtig rot waren, waren empört und verlangten eine andere Strafe.

**'' Warum die Sklaven von Lucy und Thor? Thor hasst mich und Lucy..''**

Sagte Natsu, sein Satz unvollendet.

**'' Ich brauche keine Sklaven! Master gibt es keine andere Lösung?''**

Fragte ich verzweifelt, obwohl mir den Gedanken von einem Taschenträger schon gefallen würde, doch Master schüttelte nur bestimmt den Kopf. Er grinste vor sich hin und ich seufzte nur.

**'' Nun, welche zwei möchten als erstes Morgen dran kommen?''**

Fragte Master erfreut und sein Blick schweifte über die drei Dragonslayers.

**'' Laxus! Du wirst morgen Lucys Sklave sein!''**

Laxus schnaubte und Natsu sagte aber:

**'' Das ist nicht fair, ich möchte mit Luce sein!''**

**'' Nun, gut das du dich meldest, du wirst Thor sein Sklave sein und Gajeel hat frei und wird übermorgen Lucys Sklave sein. Es wird sich dann immer abwechseln bis jeder 4 mal war.''**

Sagte Master und entliess uns mit einer Hand Bewegung. Ich seufzte, doch bevor ich ging fragte ich, ohne eine bestimmte Personen zu fragen:

**'' Was oder besser gesagt warum, wolltet ihr etwas von mir wissen...''**

Die Dragonslayer und Master erstarrten, Da sagte eine Stimme hinter mir bei der Türe:

**'' Das würde ich auch gerne wissen.''**

Thor stand dort und trat neben mir, Master seufzte und antwortete auf meine Frage.

**'' Der Master von Joggonaut ist aus dem Gefängnis geflohen, eine schwarze Gilde die wohl ein Bündnis mit ihm hat, hatte ihn befreit. Diese Gilde trachtet nach der seltener Magie der Dragonslayer, Death Kings heissen sie.''**

Ich erstarrte und ein Schleier meiner Erinnerungen übermannte mich. Ich stand einfach nur da, zitternd, von der Furcht übermannt.

**'' Death Kings! Diese Bastarde, ich hasse sie!''**

Schrie Thor und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Die Wand zerbrach, seine Faust blutig aber es kümmerte ihn nicht.

**'' Du kennst sie?''**

Fragte Master und blickte mit einem seufzen seine zerstörte Wand an.

**'' Ja, diese Bastarde, haben meine Königin gefoltert!''**

Sagte er und erstarrte, er hatte unser Geheimnis gerade ausgeplaudert und blickte mich entsetzt an.

**'' Deine Königin?'' **

Fragten alle überrascht und ich durchstach Thor mit meinen Blicken. Er seufzte und sagte, aufpassend das er nichts über mich sagte,:

**'' Ja, die Königin, Herrscherin über alle Drachen und Dragonslayer.''**

**'' Weiss sie wo Igneel ist?''**

Fragte Natsu sofort und blickte Thor erwartend an. Thor nickte leicht:

**'' Die Königin kann, im Unterbewusst sein alle Drachen wo immer sie auch sind spüren. Doch ist die Königskraft sehr schwierig zu erlernen, denn dazu gehört das sie alle Elemente benützen kann.''**

Die anderen blickten ihn überrascht an und Master fragte:

**'' Ich habe von einer Drachenkönigsart gehört... Aber die sind doch seit Jahren ausgestorben?''**

**'' Nein,''**

Antwortete Thor und fuhr fort, :

**'' Es gibt noch eine Letzte Königin, die letzte ihrer Ahnenreihen. Doch sie wurde als sie sehr jung war entführt, von Death Kings um genau zu sein. Sie haben an ihr experimentiert, sie sogar fast getötet. Und so wie ich es verstanden habe, könnten sie vielleicht Saphir haben..''**

Die letzte Worte flüsterte er, als er dies erkannte. Sein Blick war völlig entsetzt und er zitterte. Ich, wo sowieso leicht zitterte, nahm nur stumm Thors Hand und drückte sie.

**'' Ich werde das nicht zulassen...''**

Flüsterte ich, meine Hand fest um seine geschlungen. Die anderen blickten uns nur stumm an.

**'' Woher kennst du sie, die Drachenkönigin?''**

Fragte Laxus und er blickte Thor stechend an. Thor, der leicht zitterte, nicht sicher ob wegen seiner Erkenntnis oder wie er die Frage beantworten kann. Er atmete tief ein und aus und sagte als er sich beruhigt hatte :

**'' Wir waren Freunde, vor langer Zeit. Mein Vater Odin, war ein guter Freund ihrer Mutter.. Und ich habe keine Ahnung wo sie ist. Nachdem sie entführt worden war, habe ich nichts von ihr gehört.''**

Laxus nickte bei seiner Erklärung, er schluckte Thors Lüge und ich fühlte mich sofort erleichtert

**''Und zu dir Lucy, was hast du die letzten drei Monate gemacht.''**

Fragte Gajeel nun und sein Blick fühlte sich erdrückend an. Nun war ich es die zitterte, die Blicke von Gajeel, Laxus und Natsu fühlten sich erdrückend an. Ich sagte, versuchend die Frage auszuweichen:

**'' Ich war in der Spiritwelt.''**

**'' Ja, dass wissen wir, aber was hast du gemacht?''**

Fragte Natsu und blickte mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Ich blickte Master an, er sah mein Verzweifeltes Gesicht und trat ein.

**'' Wenn Lucy es euch erzählen möchte dann wird sie es tun, und nun geht. Alle ausser Lucy...''**

Die anderen wollten noch etwas sagen doch Master blickte sie an, mit seinem Blick zeigend das sie nun gehen sollten. Thor drückte mir noch beim rausgehen die Hand und verschwand aus der Tür, Laxus, Gajeel und Natsu folgten ihn stumm. Als die Türe geschlossen wurde, blieben wir noch eine weile am schweigen. Ich sass mich auf dem Sofa hin und schloss seufzend die Augen. Ich war müde, der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und das sie nun von der Königin wussten machte es nicht leichter.

**'' Lucy... Du bist die letzte Königin, nicht wahr?''**

Ich erstarrte, mein Herzschlag setzte aus und meine Augen waren geweitet. Master nickte, als könnte er von meiner Reaktion, es ablesen und verstehen. Er stand von seinem Sessel auf, ging zu einem Tresor, welches sich hinter einem Bild befand und öffnete ihn. Ich war immer noch vom Schreck gelähmt und beobachtete ihn nur stumm. Master zog etwas aus seinem Tresor und sagte:

**'' Ich hatte es eigentlich schon immer gewusst, du siehst Layla sehr ähnlich. Layla war, wenn sie auch nicht sehr stark als Drache war, eine gute Magierin. Bist du das auch?''**

Fragte er und schnellte vor, eine Schwarze Klinge in der Hand, zielend auf meine Kehle.

* * *

><p><span>? POV<span>

**'' Sie wird stärker..'' **

Sagte er und blickte nachdenklich nach Magnolia, die verhüllte Gestalt neben mir nickte und sagte mit ihrer femininem Stimme:

**'' Ja, wir müssen aufpassen, sie darf den Plan nicht gefährden.''**

Ich nickte und konzentrierte meine Sinne auf den Geruch von Erdbeeren, Vanille und Zuhause.

* * *

><p><span>YEAH, Kapitel 5 Fertig!<span>

Ahh, ich habe seit einer weile so viel mit der Schule zutun, ( * Im ecken sitzen und weinen * )

Nun, ich freue mich immer auf alle Kommentare und etc. Da muss ich immer wie ein idiot grinsen :D

Nun bis dahin Minna ^-^


End file.
